Todo por cantar
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: Raisa, la nueva alumna de la academia Saotome se encontrara con muchas aventuras en su recorrido para llegar a ser una de las mejores compositoras e Idols que haya existido nunca en el mundo de la música. Se encontrará también con parte de su pasado, y con su presente. Tendrá que decidir entre dos amores, pero EN ESTA ACADEMIA ESTÁ PROHIBIDO EL ROMANCE
1. primera nota

Por fin la oportunidad de mi vida se presentaba ante mí. Ir a la prestigiosa academia de artes musicales Saotome. Según escuché, de ella salieron los mejores ídolos y compositores más famosos del mundo de la música. Ese era mi sueño, convertirme en una de las mejores compositoras del mundo y componer las canciones de mis ídolos. Había estado practicando, ensayando con la guitarra, el piano, y escribiendo alguna que otra canción. Pero todo eso no me había servido de nada, para entrar en la academia era necesario pasar un examen de acceso. Mi mundo giraba entorno a la música. Cuando era pequeña solía estar siempre sola, por que mi madre siempre trabajaba y mi padre nos había dejado, por lo que siempre me había refugiado en la música. Ella era la única que me hacia salir de mis pensamientos, la única que me hacia ser quien era, la única que me comprendía en los peores momentos, que por desgracia eran bastantes. Harta ya de las continuas salidas de mi madre, y de que viniera ya una vez que la luna estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, decidí presentarme al examen. La academia Saotome era un internado, por lo que si me cogían podría vivir en ese lugar, si no, tendría que volver a casa, ya que no tenia otro sitio al que ir. Y seguramente mi madre, al ver que no me habían cogido me llevaría a otro internado. Era diciembre, las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero no había tiempo para nada, y menos para pensar en vacaciones, tenia que estudiar. El examen de acceso a la academia no era sencillo que se dijera. No mucha gente, por no decir ninguna, consigue pasarlo. El día anterior al examen estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dormir. Me levantaba una y otra vez, caminaba por la habitación, miraba la ropa que estaba encima de la silla, la cual tenía preparada para ponerme al día siguiente. Miraba la guitarra, los papeles que había sobre la mesa, los pósters que había en las paredes con todas aquellas personas que yo admiraba. Las admiraba por la su música, sus canciones, su estilo, sus voces… por que habían conseguido llegar a ser lo que ellos deseaban, los admiraba por todo eso y mas. Al final, volví a tumbarme en la cama y me quedé dormida hasta el día siguiente. Por fin era el día del examen. Me vestí tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin nervios. Entré en la cocina para desayunar y al ir a coger una taza, los nervios pudieron conmigo y se me cayó…En ese momento, me desperté sobresaltada. El despertador estaba sonando, con su horrible sonido. Miré la hora y vi que ya era casi la hora del examen.

-¡Mierda! Me he quedado dormida.- me levanté rápidamente de la cama dejando el despertador en el suelo.

Cogí la ropa y rápidamente me lavé un poco y me vestí con la ropa que había dejado. Una camiseta de tirantes anchos lisa de color rosa, y un chaleco negro encima de esta. A modo de mangas, pero sin ser mangas, me abroché dos telas, cada una en un brazo, por debajo del hombro. Ambas mangas eran rosas, como la camiseta con decorados en negro. Medias a rayas negras y rosas y pantalones cortos. Botas hasta la rodilla. Y como decorativo una gargantilla. Me arreglé el pelo lo mejor que pude, ya que tenia bastante prisa, me recogí un poco el pelo, dejando bastante de el suelto y me hice una trenza, me arreglé un poco el flequillo y salí del baño escopetada. Cogí la mochila el abrigo, la gorra de tela negra, que me la puse antes de salir para que no se me congelaran las orejas y salí corriendo de casa. Miré la hora, era tarde, no sabia si iba a llegar a tiempo ya que por lo menos se tardaban unos 15 minutos de carrera desde mi casa hasta la academia.

Mientras corría no tenia mucho tiempo de ver lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, aun así podría ver como los niños ya estaban de vacaciones y se divertían en la calle con sus amigos. Pero yo no paraba de seguir corriendo. Salí de la ciudad, corriendo como todo el camino, con la mochila acuestas. Todo el camino estaba rodeado de árboles, pero poco a poco estos árboles iban a menos. Lo que había en uno de mis lados, no eran árboles, si no un muro de piedra de varios metros de alto, que no dejaba visión a lo que había dentro. Por delante de mi podía ver como la gente llegaba sin cesar. Me resultaba extraño que no hubieran cerrado las puertas. Volví a mirar el reloj, y por la hora que ponía solo quedaban 10 minutos para la prueba. Llegué al portón y me paré a su lado para recobrar el aliento. Me apoyé en la pared, respiraba con dificultad debido a la carrera que me acababa de dar y a que el aire frío del exterior estaba entrando en mis pulmones. Cuando puede respirar tranquila

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me dijo una voz delante de mí.

Miré al propietario de aquella voz, era un chico de cabellera negra y con gafas de sol haciendo que no le viera los ojos.

-Si, estoy bien, solo cansada. ¿Ya ha empezado el examen?

-No tranquila –dijo él con una sonrisa- Aún queda una hora para que empiece no te preocupes.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que se me había roto y se había quedado en las 14:30 dos horas antes de que empezara el examen.

-Vaya, en menudo momento se me ha roto –dije golpeándome ligeramente la frente.

-Vamos, aún tienes tiempo –dijo el chico antes de marcharse.

Cuando el aire volvió a entrar en mis pulmones con normalidad me decidí a entrar. Aquel lugar era enorme. El edificio que había delante de mi parecía un castillo, tenia varias ventanas, y una puerta lo bastante grande para que entrara un caballo. Pero delante del enorme edificio había un enorme jardín con lo que parecían ser cuatro pequeños laberintos, dos a cada lado. Después de admirar aquel lugar me encaminé hacia el edificio. Cada vez que andaba el edificio se iba haciendo más grande, parecía de verdad un castillo. Por dentro debía de ser enorme y majestuoso. Ansiosa por verlo con mis propios ojos, entré con una pequeña carrerita y cuando estuve dentro de él me quedé sin palabras. Por dentro era más grande de lo que me había imaginado, el techo más alto de lo que me esperaba, aunque en realidad no me esperaba nada de lo que estaba viendo con mis ojos. A ambos lados de la sala había pequeñas taquillas en las cuales las personas que entraban dejaban sus pertenencias, ya que eran las normas para hacer el examen, no se podían llevar pertenencias, ni siquiera el abrigo, aunque no hacia falta, en aquel lugar hacia bastante calor. Caminé hacia un hueco que había en uno de los lados donde se encontraban las taquillas, abrí una de ellas que aún tenia la llave. Era grande, por lo que me cabían la mochila y el abrigo sin problemas. Me quité la mochila y la metí en la taquilla después de coger el monedero y de metérmelo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Me alegra haberme puesto esto- me dije en voz baja a mi misma mientras me quitaba el abrigo. Metí el abrigo y cerré la taquilla sin problemas, eché la llave y me la guardé en el bolsillo recordando el número para ir directamente a ella.

Me senté en una de las sillas que aun quedaban vacías. Después de unos minutos de intentar, sin éxito, que el reloj volviera a su hora y siguiera avanzando, levanté la mirada y la moví por todos los rincones de la sala. Era una sala bastante amplia, podrían caber al menos mil personas. Y los sitios eran individuales. En la pizarra estaba escrita la palabra "Examen" y por las ventanas entraba la luz natural que el sol nos permitía por lo que no era necesario encender las luces para nada. Seguí recorriendo cada rincón de la habitación, viendo las cosas de música que había en aquella sala. Notaba ligeras miradas en mi cogote, me giré lentamente como si fuera a ver el resto de la sala pero en vez de eso lo que hice fue mirar a las personas, que efectivamente estaban hablando de mí. Tenía la habilidad de leer los labios, por lo que pude saber que se estaban refiriendo a la chica de las medias de payaso y el gorro en la cabeza. No era la primera vez que me decían algo como eso, por lo que supe perfectamente que estaban hablando de mí. No les di importancia. Y me giré para darles la espalda que siguieran con sus cotilleos.

Al pasar la vista por la puerta, un reflejo azul pasó por mis ojos. No supe lo que era, cerré los ojos por si algo se me había metido en los ojos y me había nublado la vista. Al volver a abrirlos vi pasar a una persona por la puerta. El reflejo azul que había visto era el pelo, de una chica que caminaba hacia los asientos mas cercanos a la pizarra, que era completamente azul, de un color cian, como el cielo en un día despejado. Lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta dejándose caer el flequillo que tenia. La chica miró el aula buscando un sitio en el que ponerse. Cuando se hubo decidido se fue directamente a él. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de observarla. Tenía la piel blanquita, y los ojos azules como su pelo. Caminaba decidida y sin mostrar nervios algunos. Cuando ella comenzó a caminar por la clase observé que las gentes que allí habían dejado de hablar de mi y ahora se dirigían a la chica. Observé detenidamente a los chicos más cercanos que tenía para saber de que hablaban y por que la estaban mirando, y pude escuchar un poco de su conversación.

-Pero que clase de ropas son esas, parece que va a un concierto o ha quedado con sus amigos.- dijo una de las chicas del grupo mas cercano.

-Y que lo digas. ¿Es que no sabe que ha este lugar hay que venir bien arreglados?

Tras escuchar esas palabras, me giré lentamente hasta poder ver la ropa de aquellos que estaban hablando. Todos parecían clones unos de otros. Llevaban ropa muy fina. Como unos pantalones largos, tacones, camisas, jerséis. Para mi gusto demasiado pijo. Giré la vista hacia la chica que acababa de sentarse a unos pupitres por delante de mí.. "esta chica me empieza a caer bien, tiene estilo, y no como estos clones que tenemos" pensé al ver la ropa roquera que llevaba.

Miré el reloj que había en la pared para saber que hora era, y se había pasado mas deprisa de lo que parecía. Entonces, noté como algo empezaba a moverse. Miré hacia atrás. El gorro se me quitó por completo, dejando suelta la melena que había mantenido oculta. Los mechones de color rosa, bastante cantoso, para los colores que había en aquella sala, cayeron por delante de mi hombro dejando ver parte del pelo que quedaba junto al hombro de color negro, y la parte que estaba por fuera de color rosa. Al darme la vuelta vi a una chica de larga melena, recogida en dos coletas bajas. Vestía con un vestido de ricachona con muchos decorados que parecía ser la envidia de todos los que allí estaban. Se había inclinado un poco hacia mi.

- Hola Raisa, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- me dicho sonriendo como siempre lo había hecho, con tono burlón

-Hola Sherry, ¿que haces aquí?- la dije mientras la cogía el gorro y lo dejaba encima del pupitre.

-¿A ti que te parece? Estoy aquí para ser la mejor cantante que haya pasado por la academia. ¿Y tú? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Tu mamá, te ha vuelto a enchufar como en la escuela media?

Eso era lo que menos me gustaba oír, y ella misma sabia que me ponía de los nervios, lo hacia solo por enfadarme.

-Sherry, sabes que eso no es así.

-¿Qué no?- dijo mientras se pasaba el pelo hacia atrás- quieres que apostemos a ver a cuantos les sorprende que estés aquí, seguro que todos conocen a tu madre, al fin y al cabo tiene contactos en todos los lugares ¿no?- la miré con odio.- ¿entonces que? ¿Quieres que apostemos? Seguro que enguanto se enteren de quien eres no dejaran que hagas el examen.- se preparó para gritárselo a las personas que había allí.

-Siéntense y guarden silencio, el examen va ha comenzar de inmediato.- justo entró uno de los examinadores. Sherry se giró hacia mí, apoyó su cuerpo en una mano que apoyó a su vez en la mesa en la que estaba.

-Has tenido suerte, pero recuerda, la suerte siempre está de mi parte, y lo sabes.- se marchó hacia su pupitre mientras que yo miraba cabreada al examinador que ya empezaba a repartir el examen. Ahora no había tiempo para concentrarse en esa maldita, tenia que hacer el examen para entrar en la academia.

El examen era tipo test, no me pareció difícil, pero había que estar seguro de cada respuesta porque te quitaban la mitad si la contestabas mal. Al entregarlo, salí del aula lo mas en silencio que pude para no distraer a los que estaban dentro. Fuera, en la sala donde estaban las taquillas había bastante jaleo, nada en comparación con lo que había dentro del aula. Aún era muy pronto para comer, pero teniendo en cuenta que no había casi desayunado mí cuerpo pedía comida. Cogí de la taquilla el sándwich que había preparado junto con la botella de agua. Busqué un lugar en el que sentarme para comer tranquilamente. Encontré un hueco en la ventana más alejada. Me senté en el banco y miré por la ventana como nevaba.

-Hola, ¿Podemos sentarnos? –dijo una voz delante de mí- Está todo lleno – Delante de mí estaban, la chica de pelo azul del aula, y una chica rubia a su lado.

-Si claro, no hay problema –dije haciéndolas un hueco a las dos en el banco.

La chica rubia vestía un vestido corto con tacones, como los demás, pero ella lo llevaba con un toque distinto, algo me decía que ella no era como los clones que había en la sala.

-Me llamo Raisa –me presenté.

-Yo Akane –dijo la rubia.

- Yo soy Juvia, encantada –dijo la peli-azul con una sonrisa.

Las tres nos pusimos a comer.

-¿Os ha salido bien el examen? –dijo Akane después de varios minutos en silencio.

-Si, yo creo que sí –contestó primero Juvia- Había alguna pregunta enredada pero no era muy difícil si tienes algo de conocimiento de música.

-Si, ha salido bien, pero no sé yo si lograré entrar –dije dando un mordisco al último trozo de sándwich-. He fallado muchas, o eso creo.

-Ya verás como si que has entrado.

-Ojalá, pero hay tanta gente y tan pocas plazas que no quiero alegrarme y después tropezarme… -Me di cuenta de que las había desmotivado un poco-. Lo siento, no quería desmotivaros, esa es mi manera de pensar –dije intentando borrar lo que dije. Suspiré.

Pasamos el rato hablando, eran chicas agradables. Las dos tenían muchos sueños y querían ser las mejores cantantes que hubieran salido de esta academia. Al escucharlas hablar me sentía bien.

Cuando el sol ya casi se estaba poniendo sacaron las listas de las personas que estaban en la academia. Las gentes que estaban allí se fueron apelotonando a mirar las listas que habían colgado en el tablón de anuncios.

-Bueno, suerte chicas –dijo Akane con una enorme sonrisa.

-Suerte –dijo Juvia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia las listas

Suspiré y caminé hacia las listas de entrada. Tuve que hacerme algo de sitio para poder verlas. Llegué delante del cristal y busqué la primera letra de mi apellido "M". No me fue difícil encontrarlo ya que era la única con un apellido que empezara por esa letra. ¡Sí! Estaba dentro de la academia. Salí de aquel montón de gente y busqué a las chicas que estaban perdidas.

-Raisa, escuché que decía alguien-Me di la vuelta y encontré a Juvia sonriendo -¿Has entrado? –Asentí con la cabeza –yo también –dije emocionada.

-Chicas –dijo otra voz, pero al contrario que nosotras vino con una cara de desánimo.

-Akane, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No has entrado? –dijo Juvia a lo que Akane negó.

-Lo siento mucho Akane.

-¡Inocentes!-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –si, he entrado –dijo emocionada. Todas nos abrazamos.

-Al menos sabemos que ya tenemos alguien con quien hablar.

Las tres estábamos muy ilusionadas de estar dentro de esta academia. Seguramente ellas, al igual que yo, habían luchado mucho por estar en un lugar como este aprendiendo de los mejores y esperando llegar a ser alguien en el mundo de la música.

-Bien –se escuchó una voz- felicidades a todos los que habéis entrado a la academia y no os desaniméis los que no habéis entrado por que siempre hay más oportunidades – Encima de una tarima había una mujer de pelo rosa y vestido amarillo. Nos lanzó un beso.

Por la sala se empezaron a escuchar susurros de todos los allí presentes.

-Esa es Ringo –escuché que decía uno de ellos.

Miré a las chicas y nos encogimos de hombros al no saber quién era aquella mujer.

-Bien, pues para todos aquellos que han entrado a la academia mañana a las 8:30 de la mañana se abrirán las puertas de la academia para que podáis traer vuestras pertenencias a las habitaciones –la mujer parecía muy contenta mientras nos iba contando todo-. En dos días comenzaran las clases. Mañana será el festival de bienvenida. Encontrareis vuestros uniformes en la habitación que os corresponda. Mañana se os darán todas las normas que esta escuela tiene. Ahora os repartiré las habitaciones, chicos a la derecha y chicas a la izquierda, al subir las escaleras principales el primer piso.

Aquella mujer comenzó a repartir las habitaciones, en todas ellas había dos personas. Nos habíamos conocido hacia solo un par de horas, pero parecía ser que éramos las únicas que íbamos a congeniar con las demás, los demás parecían estar en otra "onda". Las miré a las dos, teníamos una mínima probabilidad de que dos de nosotras estemos en la misma habitación, pero aún quedaba mucha gente para que eso fuera posible. Seguimos escuchando los nombres de aquellas personas que estarían juntas.

-Normalmente las habitaciones son dobles, pero tenemos una habitación con una cama más. Y por algunos de los profesores nuevos que tenemos este año y que os han observado, las tres chicas que ocuparán la habitación triple serán. Garuko Juvia, Ken Akane, y Masamune Raisa.

Subimos a nuestra habitación. Era más grande de lo que me imaginaba. Tenía una gran ventana, más bien puerta por que fuera había un pequeño balcón. Pegadas a la pared derecha estaban las tres camas separadas por un pequeño pasillo en el que se encontraban las mesillas con una lámpara de noche en cada una de ellas. Al otro lado había tres armarios separados. También había un escritorio al lado de la puerta de cristal que dejaba entrar la luz del atardecer.

Antes de que alguna de ellas dijera algo, yo salí corriendo y me tiré a la cama que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-¡Mía! –grité al tirarme a ella.

A mi lado se colocó Akane y después Juvia.

-No me puedo creer que estemos aquí –dijo Juvia ilusionada mientras miraba toda la habitación.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero estamos aquí, por fin.

Echamos un vistazo por la habitación. Desde el balcón había una gran vista de todo el bosque y de la ciudad.

-Esto es enorme –dije mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

-Madre mía, todo lo que tiene de majestuosa la escuela, lo tiene de horrible el uniforme –dijo Juvia mientras sacaba de su armario el uniforme que teníamos que ponernos a partir de ahora. Una falda amarilla, una chaqueta azul a rallas, y los zapatos rojo charol que no pegaban para nada.

-Menos mal que vamos todos iguales… si no… -dije mientras abría mi armario y sacaba mi uniforme.

-Pues a mí me gusta, seguro que cuando nos lo pongamos queda distinto –dijo Akane probándose por encima el uniforme.

-No lo sé, no me convencen mucho los colores.

-Seguramente se le pueda hacer un arreglillo –dije mientras miraba de arriba abajo el uniforme, me lo guardé en el bolso y cerré el armario.

-¿Te lo vas a llevar? –dijo Akane.

-Ahora es mío, voy a modificarlo un poco, al menos para que se adecue a mi estilo.

-Eso me parece una gran idea –dijo Juvia haciendo lo mismo con el suyo.

-Creo que puedo darle otro estilo –dijo Akane copiándonos a Juvia y a mí.

Tras aquello salimos las tres de la habitación para ya salir de la academia, en la que apenas quedaban algunas personas en la sala principal.

Tras aquel completo día, me despedí de las chicas y marché a mi casa. Entré con mi llave y la puerta estaba cerrada, mi madre aún no había llegado a casa, no me sorprendía, pero al menos quería darla la noticia, aunque seguramente eso la cabrearía.

Ya era de noche, pero no era muy tarde, así que me puse a meter en cajas algunas cosas que quería llevarme a la academia, cosas que seguramente necesitara siempre. En total llené cuatro cajas más la guitarra y una mochila. Tras aquella noche, y sin que mi madre apareciera por la casa, me metí a la cama con Kyo en mis brazos.

Me levanté muy temprano al día siguiente. La casa seguía igual que cuando me marché a dormir. Me vestí y terminé de recoger algunas cosas dejando en la habitación tan solo los muebles. Llamé a un taxi para que me ayudara con todas las cajas y me llevara a la academia. Por suerte no me cobró mucho y me llevó a la academia. Bajé las cajas del taxi y me quedé en la puerta pensando en cómo iba a llevar todas las cajas que tenía. A mí alrededor todos los alumnos que habían entrado eran ayudados por sus familiares.

Vi que una persona se acercaba con un carro vacio.

-Perdona, ¿me lo puedes dejar? –le pedí amablemente a lo que él no tuvo ningún reparo mientras se lo dejara en la puerta de la academia al terminar. Acepté y subí todas mis cajas sin problemas a la habitación.

Llamé a la puerta, pero en ella no había nadie, solo un montón de cajas.

-¡Madre! Me parece que no soy la única.

Por la puerta aparecieron mis dos compañeras de habitación, las dos ya con su uniforme puesto, y no les quedaba nada mal. Juvia no se había modificado mucho el uniforme, en vez de una camiseta blanca, como era el de antes, se había puesto una sudadera azul, del mismo color que era la chaqueta original, pero sin las rayas. Tenía unas medias que la llegaban por la rodilla y los zapatos rojos que no nos convencían a ninguna pero que teníamos que llevarnos.

Akane había pasado de la falda y se colocó un vestido amarillo de falda corta que, marcaba sus curvas completamente. Llevaba una chaqueta torera azul también sin rayas. Las medias las llevaba un poco más arriba que Juvia, hasta el muslo, con los mismos zapatos rojos charol. El día anterior no me había dado cuenta, pero llevaba un tatuaje en la muñeca izquierda.

-Que monas estáis, os queda genial el traje –dije mirándolas a las dos.

-Gracias, ha sido buena idea modificarlo –dijo Juvia más animada que ayer.

-Menos mal que ya has llegado. Será mejor que te cambies, la fiesta de presentación es en una hora.

-Pensé que sería por la tarde –Akane negó con la cabeza.

-En la entrada hay un cartel que lo anuncia.

-Vale, gracias, dejo esto, bajo a dejar el carro y me cambio, no tardaré mucho.

Dejé todas las cajas en mi lado de la habitación y bajé a dejar el carro en donde el chico me había indicado. Volví a subir echando un vistazo a todas las personas que cargaban con las cajas. Llegué a mi habitación, Juvia y Akane ya estaban sacando sus cosas de las cajas. Abrí una de las cajas y saqué mi uniforme ya modificado.

-El baño está al final del pasillo a la derecha.

-Jaja, gracias, pero voy a cambiarme aquí. Al fin y al cabo todas tenemos lo mismo.

No solía tener vergüenza, y menos de cambiarme delante de las chicas. Me coloqué la falda sin modificar. Una camiseta amarilla de tirantes que encontré por la casa, era algo corta ya que dejaba ver mi ombligo y el tatuaje que tenía a su alrededor. En vez de medias me puse unos calentadores de color azul y los zapatos rojos. Y una chaqueta azul.

-Jajaja, también lo modificaste –sonrió Akane.

-Sí, encontré algunas cosas por casa que me servían y las puse como parte del uniforme.

La campana sonó.

-Me parece que ya es hora de ir a la fiesta de presentación.

Las chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, yo coloqué la ropa que me había quitado y la doblé dejándola sobre la cama. Las tres salimos de la habitación y seguimos a la gente que andaba delante de nosotras.

Llegamos hasta la parte trasera del edificio. Había un escenario vacío y una gran vegetación nos rodeaba no dejándonos ver el final del jardín trasero, pero si nos permitía ver un gran lago, de agua cristalina que invitaba a quedarse en ese lugar, a nuestra derecha. Buscamos, entre toda la gente, sitio donde poder acomodarnos las tres juntas. Los encontramos en el medio, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, lo justo para pasar desapercibidas. Conseguimos sentarnos y esperamos a que todo aquello empezara.

Se escuchó una música inicial. La música paró cuando por el escenario apareció un hombre dando brincos de un lugar a otro.

-¡Bienvenidos! – Dijo aquella persona alargando mucho las vocales- alumnos del nuevo curso de la academia Saotome.

Desde la distancia a la que estábamos no conseguíamos percibir como era aquella persona de voz profunda, pero una gran pantalla, situada al final del escenario, nos ayudó a reconocerle. Era Shining Saotome, un idol famoso en sus tiempos.

-Puedo ver que este año tenemos a gente muy capacitada, pero tened presente que no todos llegareis a graduaros –comenzó a explicar Saotome-. La academia Saotome solo concederá el debut a aquellos que más talento tengan sobre el escenario y fuera de él –dijo con una gran sonrisa. Yo estaba nerviosa, ese hombre me ponía nerviosa. Mañana vuestros profesores os explicaran todas las reglas de esta escuela, y creedme que quien no las cumpla será expulsado para siempre –dijo con una alegre sonrisa que no se nos contagió si no que a la mayoría nos metió el miedo en el cuerpo-. ¡Biiieeen! – Gritó de nuevo- demos un fuerte aplauso a los que este año tenemos como nuevos profesores, dejemos que se presenten ellos mismos.

Saotome desapareció del escenario y todas las luces desaparecieron dejando el escenario a oscuras. Pero no duró, la música comenzó a sonar por todo lo alto. (Hengen Jizai no Magical Star)

En el escenario aparecieron tres chicos, cada uno de ellos distinto, pero con un estilo de canto igual. Uno de ellos estaba a la guitarra, otro a la batería y el otro al micrófono, el cual lo cogía con ganas. Los tres chicos ponían mucha pasión en el escenario, se coordinaban a la perfección. Por un momento pensé que el escenario desaparecía, todo aquello se volvía un lugar muy distinto en el que solo se podría disfrutar de una buena música, solo un lugar en el que poder disfrutar de aquello que me gustaba y me llenaba. Sentí aquella fuerza y el vello se me erizó al escuchar esa música. Hacía mucho que no me pasaba algo parecido.

Todos aplaudimos de emoción cuando la canción terminó. Los tres chicos saludaron y sonrieron.

-Eso es lo que queremos en esta academia, ¡MÚSICA, MÚSICA, Y MÁS MÚSICA! –dijo el director saltando al centro del escenario-, os presento a los tres nuevos profesores que tendremos este año en la academia. Seifer, será el profesor de todos aquellos con el movimiento en sus venas. Goshia os enseñará a perfeccionar vuestra mano con la guitarra. Akira, será vuestro profesor de canto, todas las grandes voces pasarán por él antes de una prueba. BUENA SUERTE A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A SAOTOME –dijo por último el director saliendo del escenario.

La fiesta de presentación ya había terminado y todos los alumnos nos levantamos de nuestros sitios. Había mucha gente, pero las tres pudimos hacernos paso hasta llegar al final de las filas de sillas.

-Aún es pronto, yo voy a desempaquetar antes de que se nos haga de noche –dije dirigiéndome a la habitación, pero las chicas me seguían de cerca.

Al llegar cada una se puso a lo suyo mientras pusimos algo de música para hacernos más llevadera la mudanza.

Saqué toda la ropa de las cajas y la fui colgando poco a poco en el armario cada prenda con una o dos perchas, dependiendo de lo que se tratara. Los libros de música, las canciones, los folios para componer, todo eso se guardó en uno de los cajones de la mesilla de noche. Coloqué algunos CDs en la estantería que había encima de mi cama. Coloqué una foto de mi padre y mía, una de mi abuela y otra de mis primos. Solo el ver aquellas fotos se me cayeron algunas lágrimas, pero pude reponerme con rapidez y volví a mi tarea. Dejé la guitarra que me regaló mi padre al lado de la cama en su soporte. Cuando la cama quedó completamente sola puse las sábanas que me había traído de casa. Coloqué las últimas cosas y terminé mi parte.

Juvia y Akane habían terminado hace rato y esperaban que yo terminara. Las tres habíamos cambiado completamente aquella habitación, al principio era una habitación sosa, con las paredes vacías y solitaria, pero ahora se había convertido en un lugar en donde apetece pasar el rato. Akane colocó sus pertenencias en el armario y algún que otro cojín en su cama. Colocó también alguna foto en la que aparecía ella con distintas personas, más mayores y menores que ella, imaginé que sería su familia o conocidos. Juvia hizo lo mismo que nosotras, pero lo que dejó sobre la cama no fue ningún peluche ni cojín, sino una guitarra muy bien cuidada, parecía un tesoro.

-¿También tocas la guitarra? –dije yo. Juvia asintió.

-Si, es muy preciada para mí, me la regaló el marido de mi madre cuando tenía 8 años, el me enseñó a tocarla.

-¿y tu padre? –preguntó Akane, Juvia se encogió de hombros.

-Lo único que sé es que mi madre y él no congeniaron, no sé nada más.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, nunca le conocí, al menos no tengo recuerdos de él –Juvia se quedó un poco pensativa – ¿vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre –Akane y yo aceptamos su propuesta y bajamos las tres al comedor.

El comedor estaba muy vacío, seguramente la gente estaría aún en su habitación colocando las cosas. Seguramente no lo volveríamos a ver tan vacío. Nos pusimos a la cola para pedir la comida.

Lo que me sorprendió de aquel lugar es que la comida era un poco buffet, o McDonals pero con muchas clases de comida. También que no pagabas con dinero, sino con puntos que ibas acumulando en una tarjeta, la cual nos la habían dejado en la habitación, cada una con nuestro nombre, que era intransferible, cada una debía de tener una. Pero por lo que veía, no mucha gente tenía esa tarjeta, aunque no entendía el muy bien porque. Poco a poco, mientras las chicas y yo decidíamos el plato que íbamos a comer, el comedor se fue llenando con todos los alumnos que estaban en la academia. Me sentí bastante agobiada al ver allí a bastante gente.

-Madre mía, que agobio –dije intentando esquivar a la gente mientras las chicas nos acercábamos al mostrador.

Debido al trasiego de personas que andaban por allí la tarjeta que Akane llevaba en la mano se cayó.

-Esperad, que he perdido la tarjeta –dijo ella separándose del grupo.

La escuché y paré a Juvia para estar las tres juntas.

La gente no paraba de pasar y nos costó llegar hasta ella nuevamente. Pero al llegar nos sorprendimos bastante. Ella no estaba sola. Y quien tenía su tarjeta era un chico alto de melena anaranjada y los ojos azules como el cielo. Vestía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, un chaleco y una corbata desanudada. Miraba a la chica con una sonrisa seductora, una que hacía que cualquier chica cayera rendida a sus pies.

-Parece que ha ligado –dije a Juvia al oído. Ella se rió bajito para no molestar a la parejita que no se movía de su sitio.

Akane cogió su tarjeta completamente sonrojada.

-Ten cuidado querida, no querría que una bella muchacha como tú se hiriera – a la chica se la subieron los colores –Mi nombre es Jinguji Ren, para servirla querida –dijo el chico dando un beso en la manos de Akane al igual que si fuera una princesa.

-Ligando otra vez para variar… –dijo otra voz que se acercó a la parejita.

-Tan estirado como siempre –dijo el chico de melena anaranjada acercándose al que acababa de aparecer.

La gente de nuestro alrededor comenzó a detenerse dejando un espacio abierto entre nosotras y los dos chicos que estaban cara a cara. Escuché que mucho de ellos comenzaban a susurrar pero no entendía nada de lo que decían, Gracias al círculo que se había creado pude ver al nuevo personaje que había aparecido, y que estaba frente al chico de la cabellera naranja. Era otro chico este llevaba el pelo azul desigual, sus ojos también eran azules. Realmente se le veía mucho más estirado que al otro, llevaba un chaleco azul. Miraba fijamente a Ren y él al otro.

-No esperaba ver al hijo mayor de la empresa financiera, y menos que estuviera en la clase A –dijo Ren.

-Será por poco tiempo, mis habilidades en este mundo mejoraran tenlo presente.

Entre los dos se podía respirar una enorme tensión.

La gente comenzó de nuevo a moverse detrás de nosotras, noté que alguien me rozaba por detrás.

-¡Aah! –gritó Juvia. Había sido empujada con fuerza debido al exceso de movimiento que había a nuestro alrededor.

La tarjeta de Juvia cayó al suelo, pero nada la siguió. Cuando miré Juvia estaba siendo sujetada por otra persona, una que se ocultaba bajo un sombrero.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo el chico con voz jovial y animada-, lo siento, no era mi intención golpearte.

-Sí, estoy bien –dijo Juvia recogiendo su tarjeta mientras seguía siendo sostenida por aquel joven.

Al mirarle me sorprendí tanto que me quedé mirándole. Cuando Juvia ya estaba erguida me vio y también se sorprendió.

-¿Kuru-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dije al ver al chico.

-¡Raisa! –gritó él sorprendido-. ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así! –dijo mosqueado.

-Tranquilo Mochibichan –dijo una relajada voz que se acercó a nosotros quedándose a la altura de Akane. Pero aquel mote no le hizo ninguna gracia a Shou.

-Ren te he dicho muchas veces que me llamo Kurusu Shou –gritó.

Me reí, me encantaba ver como el chico se picaba cuando no le llamaban por su nombre.

-¡Raisa no te rías! –me gritó, pero no podía evitarlo. Me tiré a su cuello-. Vamos primo no te mosquees, si sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño –dije mientras le abrazaba y él intentaba quitarme de encima.

Los dos chicos comieron con nosotras, mientras que el chico de pelo azul, por más que Shou le insistió en que comiera con nosotros, se sentó en otra mesa y no nos miró en ningún momento.

Tras aquella comida salí a despejarme un poco mientras los chicos enseñaban la academia a las chicas. Salí al jardín a relajarme. Me senté cerca del lago admirando su agua cristalina. Estaba deseando que las clases empezaran. Quería demostrar que un compositor a la vez puede ser un idol, no había que quedarse estancado en la antigüedad, había que continuar.

Y con aquella tranquilidad pasó el primer día en aquella alocada academia.


	2. Segunda nota

Al despertar al día siguiente me sentí llena de energía, estaba deseando que las clases comenzaran. El despertador aún no había sonado, pero ella ya estaba en pie mientras que las chicas seguían durmiendo plácidamente. Me levanté y marché al baño a ducharme y arreglarme para las clases. En el baño aún no había nadie así estaría más cómoda y sin nadie que metiese prisa. Me duché con tranquilidad y salí marchándome a las taquillas, donde estaba mi neceser, que había en el vestuario. Me cepillé los dientes, me sequé el pelo y cuando ya estaba lista volví a la habitación con el pijama.

Al llegar las chicas ya estaban despiertas, aún tumbadas pero despiertas.

-Buenos días chicas –dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Ya no podía dormir, así que aproveché para ir a ducharme –dije mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama-. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? –las pregunté.

-Aún no me acostumbro a esta cama –dijo Akane.

-Bien, me ha resultado extraño no escuchar a mi perro, jajaja debe ser que lo echo mucho de menos –dijo sonriendo la chica peliazul mientras se quitaba la coleta con la que dormía.

-Eso son los primeros días, aún no nos hemos acostumbrado a estar aquí.

Las dos chicas se levantaron cogieron sus cosas y se marcharon al baño. Por el pasillo podían escucharse varios pasos de chicas que se dirigían al baño.

-De la que me he librado, menuda cola tiene que haber ahora –dije mientras abría las ventanas y hacia mi cama.

Tuve la precaución de vestirme antes de que las chicas entraran, había cosas que no me gustaba que la gente supiera, no había tenido buena suerte con eso y prefería que nadie lo supiera, también prefería que solo fuera un secreto mío.

Cuando las chicas entraron yo ya estaba vestida y repasaba el horario que tenía.

-Si llegamos a ir más tarde no conseguiríamos llegar a clase a tiempo –dijo Akane entrando en la habitación.

-¿Hay mucha gente? –pregunté.

-Casi no se puede caminar, no esperaba que fuéramos tantas chicas.

-Si, la verdad es que hemos pasado muchas, seguramente el baño de los chicos estará igual de abarrotado que el nuestro – dije mientras terminaba de prepararme.

Mientras guardaba algunas cosas que andaban en medio de la habitación, las chicas empezaron a prepararse.

-Ya tengo ganas de saber quién estará en la clase S –dijo Akane.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Quieres volver a ver al chico de ayer? –dijo Juvia de forma picona.

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti señorita –dijo ella contestando a sus piques- ayer se te veía muy a gusto con ese Shou – me reí para mí al escuchar aquella frase.

Realmente a Juvia se la vio a gusto, y también a Shou y eso que le costaba soltarse con la gente, pero parece que ha cambiado mucho desde que no le veo.

Cuando ya todas estábamos vestidas y preparadas, salimos de la habitación. Caminamos por el pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas hasta llegar a la escalera principal donde todos comenzamos a mezclarnos.

Llegamos a la sala principal.

-Bueno chicas a la hora de comer nos vemos – las dije a las dos mientras seguía mi camino para llegar a la clase A donde me había tocado estar.

Vi que mucha gente seguía el mismo camino que yo. Pero al llegar a mi clase mucha gente seguía adelante. Era lo normal, ya que no iba a ver solo dos clases para la cantidad de alumnos que éramos.

Entré, aún no había mucha gente, pero si muchas mesas, y un piano al final de la clase. Me acerqué al piano, era muy bonito y me recordaba a mi infancia.

-Parece que el nivel de la clase bajará mucho ahora –escuché que dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-Me lo imaginaba –dije al ver a la persona-. Estoy empezando a pensar que me estás siguiendo.

-Eso es lo que tú quisieras, pero sabes de siempre que soy mucho mejor que tú.

-Eso solo lo podremos ver con la música, no vale la pena luchar por dos estilos completamente distintos –dije mientras volvía a mirar el piano.

Sherry pareció no tener suficiente con eso y se acercó a mí por la espalda.

-Sabes que tengo la información necesaria para hacer que todos en esta escuela te odien.

Por un momento me asustó. Me agarré la parte de la camiseta que cubría la tripa y la arrugué entre mis dedos, después me di cuenta de que eso jamás lo haría.

-He pasado por muchas cosas para que ahora vengas a chantajearme con algo como eso – la dije-. Díselo a todos, venga, que conozcan mi secreto a ver si te atreves –la desafié mientras la mostraba la pulsera que tenía en mi brazo.

Sherry la vio, noté la mirada de muchos en nosotras pero no me moví ni un centímetro. Vi como ella se llevaba la mano a la muñeca, se sonrojaba un poco y volvía a poner cara de asco y se marchaba a su sitio.

Me sentí más aliviada cuando todo eso acabó. Por un momento pensé que ella lo contaría, por suerte conseguí salir del paso.

-¡ELIZABETH! –escuché que gritaba alguien, me giré y alguien que venía hacia mí corriendo con los brazos en alto.

En aquel momento me vi enterrada en el suelo bajo otra persona. Pero mi mente salió de su viaje cuando noté que rápidamente alguien tiraba de mí y acto seguido me abrazaba en su cuerpo. Se escuchó un golpe seco contra el suelo.

-Ha faltado poco –dijo la persona que me había salvado.

-Gracias –le agradecí. Pero él solo se separó de mí y dejó que la otra persona se acercara.

-Lo, lo siento –dijo el chico que hasta hace un rato había salido corriendo a por mí. Era un chico rubio de gafas y ojos verdes.

-La próxima vez mira por dónde vas –dijo el chico peliazul.

-Lo siento es que me recordó a mi querida Elizabeth y no pude resistirme.

- ¿ Elizabeth? –pregunté.

-Mi adorada perrita –dijo con los ojos como corazones.

Me quedé en blanco.

-¿Perrita? ¿Tengo cara de perrita? –pregunté mientras me señalaba la cara con el dedo.

Aquel chico me miró pero no dijo nada.

-Mi nombre es Shinomiya Natsuki –se presentó el chico de gafas con una enorme sonrisa.

-Masamune Raisa – me presenté. Miré al chico peli azul.

-Hijirikawa Masato –se presentó él para después volver a su sitio y no moverse.

Me le quedé mirando, realmente era un chico muy serio.

En aquel momento y sin que nadie se lo esperara las luces se apagaron, las cortinas se cerraron y aparecieron luces como en las discotecas y en los conciertos, no paraban de moverse por el escenario.

-¡Bienvenidos chicos a la escuela de artes Saotome! –gritó una voz por la clase.

En el estrado apareció una mujer de pelo rosa jersey amarillo y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Ringo, es la Idol Ringo –se comenzó a escuchar por la clase. Yo no entendía nada de lo que decían, no sabía quién era, pero me mantenía callada para no llamar la atención.

-Hasta en la realidad se nota que es un hombre –escuché que decían.

Me sorprendí tanto al escuchar eso que me la quedé mirando durante un buen rato.

-Soy Ringo, me podéis llamar Ringo-sensei, este año me haré cargo de la clase S. Todos los que estáis aquí habéis pasado la prueba con muy buenas notas. Al final del curso podréis debutar, y creedme cuando os digo que aquí es donde haréis vuestro mejor debut de todos los sitios –siguió hablando durante un rato explicándonos lo que podíamos encontrar en aquel lugar-. Esta academia se encarga de preparar a los mejores idol y compositores, que serán los que escriban las canciones de estos primeros. Nuestras instalaciones son de las mejores.

Poco a poco me iba emocionando de estar en aquel lugar, más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Pero Saotome tiene una regla que es inquebrantable –me asusté un poco-. El amor está terminantemente prohibido –dijo ella con cara de diablo-. Aquel que viole esta norma será expulsado y nunca más podrá entrar en una academia de música.

Todos nos habíamos quedado en blanco.

-Bien, pues ahora que ya está todo dicho os explicaré de que tratará vuestra primera prueba. Tendréis que componer una canción que después será grabada por los idols. El tiempo de la prueba será de una semana, si no habéis conseguido componerla en ese tiempo seréis expulsados tanto el compositor como la pareja idol que os ha tocado.

-¡Que! –gritaron todos.

-La música es así –dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa- Bien, la razón de que se hagan grupos es para saber que grupo compositor-idol terminará el curso junto ya que ellos dos debutaran al final del curso en una fiesta ¡Por todo lo alto! –dijo con una gran alegría, más de la que teníamos nosotros en el cuerpo –bien, vamos a elegir a las parejas –dijo mientras de la nada sacaba un gran lazo rosa-. A esto lo llamo el cordón del destino. Haced dos grupos, idols –señaló a la derecha- compositores- señaló a la izquierda. Me levanté de la silla y me coloqué en el lugar de los compositores-. Bien cada uno de vosotros coger un hilo. Cuando quite el lazo las parejas quedarán hechas. Buena suerte –dijo quitando el lazo y dejando que todos los cordones quedaran sueltos cada uno con la pareja que había tocado.

Seguí el rastro del mío. Al llegar a mi pareja me quedé inmóvil.

-Hasta mañana –dijo Ringo-sensei dando por finalizada la clase.

Recogí el hilo que mi Idol había dejado tirado en el suelo y salí de la clase sin un rumbo fijo al que ir.

-¿No había nadie más para que me tocara? –pregunté maldiciendo un poco-. Está claro que va a lo suyo y no hace caso a nada. Creo que será difícil, espero que esta no sea mi última prueba.

Salí al jardín hacia un buen día. Allí me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol y empecé a pensar en cómo iba a hacer aquello si ni siquiera la pareja que me había tocado estaba allí.

-Toma –dijo una voz. Alcé la mirada y descubrí al chico de la cabellera azul- Será mejor que comas algo, pensar siempre es mejor con el estómago lleno.

Cogí el sándwich que me había traído y lo dejé sobre mis piernas.

-Pensé que te habías marchado porque te había tocado de compañera.

-No seas tonta –me dijo con una sonrisa- Si no me daba tiempo el comedor se llenaría de gente.

-Fallo mio, jeje –reí como una tonta.

-Será mejor que empecemos con la… -le cortaron.

-¡Raisa! –gritó Akane mientras ella, Ren, Shou y Juvia se acercaban a nosotros.

Todos ellos traían algo para comer. Se sentaron junto a nosotros.

Hablamos un poco de aquel primer día de clases.

-Parece que nuestras clases no son tan distintas, simplemente a vosotros os dejan hacer la canción en solitario –dije.

-Si, pero está bien el hacerla con alguien, así te vas acostumbrando para el futuro.

Nos quedamos de charla durante un rato más hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a esparcirse para ir a ensañar o componer o simplemente visitar las instalaciones. Yo me quedé en aquel lugar pensando durante algunos minutos.

-Hacia mucho que no te veía –escuché una voz.

-Es lo que tienen las giras, que te hacen olvidarte de algunas personas –dije sin mirar a la persona que había aparecido.

-¿Nunca vas a perdonarme? –dijo él.

-Hace mucho tiempo ya de eso, las cosas han cambiado y yo también –dije mientras me levantaba.

- Eso no me cabe la menor duda, antes cuando me veías aparecer corrías a mis brazos –dijo mientras yo me iba de su lado.

-Por entonces era inexperta, pero la vida me ha dado otros ojos con los que poder ver y sentir y no volveré a caer en una trampa como la que tú me pusiste.

-No puedes negar lo que sientes por mí –dijo él quedándose atrás. Me paré al escuchar eso.

-Lo que sentí, Goshia, lo que sentí –dije marchándome del lugar entrando a la academia.

Caminé por los pasillos y llegué hasta el cuarto de baño, en el que no había nadie por suerte. Me quedé en el espejo mirándome. Me levanté un poco la camiseta, allí en mi abdomen tatuado había una frase que representaba un momento de mi infancia. Solo se la dejé ver a mi hermana, quería que ese fuera un secreto, nadie debía saber de él, ni siquiera Goshia.

Al salir del baño caminé hasta la sala de música. Se escuchaba la delicada melodía de una guitarra. Abrí la puerta curiosa. Dentro de la habitación estaban Juvia y Shou. Ella tocaba la guitarra mientras que el afinaba su violín.

-Raisa, ¿Qué haces? –dijo Akane mientras se acercaba.

-Shh, mira –la señalé dentro de la habitación.

-Que monos –les estuvimos observando durante unos minutos pero no parecía que pasase nada. Juvia se levantó de la silla, dejó la guitarra en la mesa y se acercó al piano.

-No sabía que también sabia tocarlo –dije. Akane se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a ver lo que pasa.

(Kimi To Boku Todokanu Omoi )

"Juvia comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano lentamente. Aquellas delicadas notas me llegaron al corazón. La agitación que había tenido hasta hacia unos minutos había desaparecido al escuchar aquellas notas. Sentí que todo a mi alrededor iba desapareciendo y que las notas de música me enredaban en una suave y mujida ola de notas y música. Me fui relajando poco a poco dejando que mis lágrimas salieran. (Shou al escuchar aquellas teclas se sorprendió mucho, no podía dejar de mirar a Juvia. Cogió su violín y junto con ella empezó a tocar) Los dos estilos de música se fundieron en uno solo llevando el compás de la canción completamente acompasados. A Juvia se la caían algunas lágrimas."

Shou se acercó a ella cuando la canción terminó y la secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

-Ha sido preciosa –dijo él. Juvia simplemente dejó que la secara las lágrimas y sonrió.

Cerré la puerta para dejarles más intimidad. Suspiré tranquila. Debajo mía Akane estaba temblando.

-¿Akane? ¿Estás bien? –la miré y tenía toda la cara llena de lagrimones.

-Era tan bonita –dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas, pero no dejaba de llorar.

-Jajaja, vamos mujer que no es para tanto –dije mientras la ayudaba a levantar- Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si te despejas.

Al final no dimos la vuelta por que Akane se encontró con Ren y los dos se marcharon juntos para poder componer la canción.

Suspiré al volver a quedarme sola. Me marché a la habitación. Cogí la carpeta con las hojas de música y la guitarra y volví a salir de allí. Caminé hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la Academia. Me senté en un banco cercano al lago. Dejé que la brisa me recorriera entera. Me tranquilicé pensando en la canción que acababa de escuchar en la sala de música.

-"Realmente ella tiene mucho talento, seguro que llega lejos- pensé sonriendo."

Cogí las hojas y la guitarra y empecé a tocar algunas notas esperando que me viniera la inspiración. Por más notas que tocaba no conseguía seguir con ellas, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad.

-"¿En qué momento tuvo que aparecer?" –dije mientras dejaba la guitarra apoyada en el banco y miraba el agua tranquila del lago.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –miré detrás del banco y estaba Masato en él.

-Hijirikawa-kun… -dije mientras me quitaba algunas lágrimas-. Si, no es nada, solo algo que se me ha metido en el ojo.

-¿Estás segura? –Asentí sin dar más importancia al asunto-. Vale, pero cualquier problema no te lo quedes, compártelo –sonreí ante aquello-. He pensado que podemos empezar con la canción.

-Sí, claro – cogí la guitarra y…

-¿Antes deberíamos pensar en que música hacer no? –dijo él.

-Sí. El problema es que ni yo sé cómo es tú música ni tú sabes la mía.

-Eso no es problema –me dijo con una sonrisa. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó dentro de la academia.

Me llevó de nuevo a la clase de música, dentro de ella pudieron escucharse algunas risas y tras un rato también algo de música.

-Tks –dijo Hijirikawa cuando vio que la clase no estaba vacía.

(Lala no Komori Uta )

La voz de Akane y el sonido del piano me trasladaron a mi infancia, cuando mi padre me cantaba esa canción para dormir. No pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi mejilla al ver la cara del hombre que me había hecho feliz cuando yo era pequeña y ahora él no estaba junto a mí. Todos a nuestro alrededor se volvió tranquilo, sereno y lleno de felicidad. Podía ver como las notas de música salían del piano mientras Akane las iba cantando con tanta delicadeza.

Masato al terminar la canción, cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Otro día lo haré –dijo mientras la cerraba.

-Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que vayamos a cenar algo. Siento no haber podido componer nada –dije.

-Es el primer día, sé que lo conseguiremos –me cogió la guitarra y caminó junto a mí. Me acompañó hasta la habitación para dejar la guitarra, él se quedó fuera de la habitación en lo que yo guardaba las cosas. Salí de la habitación y los dos marchamos al comedor.

Por suerte aún no había mucha gente. Cogimos rápido la comida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó él.

-Si, estoy bien –dije despertándome de mi pequeño trance.

-No has comido nada.

-Ya, es que estaba pensando en la canción que hemos escuchado hace un rato.

-¿Te ha recordado algo?

-Si, pero no es eso en lo que pensaba si no en… -Cogí unas hojas de partitura y un lápiz y me puse a escribir las notas en ella.

Hijirikawa-kun no volvió a decir nada. Borré unas cuantas veces, pero al final conseguí terminarla.

-Ya está –dije bajito.

La miré con admiración y la di un beso como solía hacer normalmente.

-Hola Raisa –dijo una voz. Miré y en la misma mesa estaban Juvia, Akane, Shou y Ren.

-¡Aahhh! –grité del susto.

-Jajaja –rieron Juvia y Akane.

-Raisa, no tienes remedio –dijo Shou desde la otra punta de la mesa, al lado de Juvia-. Siempre que compones te pasa lo mismo –dijo él suspirando. Me puse colorada y le saqué la lengua.

-Jeje. Ya me conoces –dije mirando la partitura. Se lo entregué a Hijirikawa-kun-, espero que quede genial -Él la miró.

Será mejor que comas algo. Ya con más ánimo cogí el ramen y lo empecé a comer.

-Ramen frío –dije con cara de asco y desagrado. Los demás a mi alrededor rieron, menos Hijirikawa-kun, que estaba atento a la partitura.

-Jajajaja Siempre te pasa lo mismo –rió Shou junto a los demás.

Pedí que me lo calentaran y pude comérmelo tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Al terminar de cenar nos separamos, los chicos se fueron por un lado y nosotras por otro.

Llegamos a la habitación y cada una se puso con una cosa distinta. Yo intenté no pensar en lo que había pasado hoy, y lo único que me vino a la mente fue aquella canción que escribí. Para distraerme un poco me marché de la habitación, ya que aún no era hora de meterme en la cama y me dirigí al jardín.

Caminé hasta lo más profundo siguiendo el lago. Llegué hasta una zona en donde apenas te hundías, me quité los zapatos y metí los pies en el agua.

(An Endless Tale )

Canté a capela recordando los años que habían pasado junto a un chico que me abandonó por ir de gira. De pende de cómo vieras la canción podría tener un significado u otro. Para mí el significado de esa canción no era algo bueno, si no algo doloroso que por suerte no volvería a pasar nunca más.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Ritsu –dije al aire antes de volver a la academia mientras daba un paseo con los zapatos en la mano dejando que la hierba me rozara y me tranquilizara.

Aquella semana de empiece terminó con buenas puntuaciones para las tres chicas, y también para los chicos, estábamos en los puestos más altos. Lo celebramos yendo juntos al jardín con un pequeño picnic. Nos lo pasamos bien y eso era lo que importaba.


	3. tercera nota

Pasó aquella primera semana. La cosa había salido bien para las tres, estábamos en buenas posiciones.

-¡Genial! –dijo Akane emocionada al vernos todos aún en la academia.

-¡Siii! –gritamos Juvia y yo.

Los chicos estaban detrás de nosotras, no hablaban simplemente estaban sonriendo.

-Bien ahora, ahora tenemos que ser los mejores y darlo… -la frase se quedó a medias.

-¡AKANE-CHAN! –se escuchó gritar.

Miré a todos lados, pero no encontré el chico del que provenía la voz. A los pocos segundos pude ver como el chico que me llamó Elizabeth cuando me vio.

-¡Tks! –dijo Kurusu asustado.

Aquel chico siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a nosotros. Pasó de todos hasta que llegó hasta Akane. Pero lo que ninguno nos imaginábamos era que Akane, al verle, iba a golpearle en la cara haciendo que el chico se cayera al suelo con los ojos desorbitados y morados por el puñetazo.

-A…Akane-chan –dijo él en el suelo.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! –gritó la rubia enfadada.

-¿Le conoces? –se sorprendió Kurusu mirando a la rubia y ayudando al chico de gafas a levantarse.

-Sí, es mi primo –dijo ella no muy contenta de verle.

-Akane-chan, porque siempre me tratas así –dijo Natsuki al levantarse y colocarse las gafas.

-¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que no me llames así! –dijo ella molesta antes de marcharse de allí a todo correr.

-¿Pero que la pasa? –dije yo sin comprender nada de nada.

-Akane-chan –dijo Natsuki mientras las mejillas se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se abrazó a Shou- Shou-chan, abrázame –dijo mientras le espachurraba, dejando al podre chico casi sin respiración. Natsuki lo soltó en el último momento.

-Maldito seas, casi no lo cuento –dijo Shou contra Natsuki.

-Lo siento Shou-chan –solo con aquella expresión el chico se molestó. Shou levantó el puño como si fuera a pegar a Natsuki, pero en el último momento… –Oh, ya sé iré a preparar unos dulces para Akane-chan.

Natsuki salió corriendo seguido de Shou para evitar lo que fuera a hacer.

Los demás nos quedamos petrificados al ver aquella escena, Natsuki iba corriendo feliz, dando saltos como si fuera caperucita, mientras Shou lo perseguía furioso hasta que desaparecieron en la puerta del comedor.

-No me gusta un pelo ver a Shou de esa manera, creo que algo va a pasar –dije a los que quedábamos allí –Juvia se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a ver cómo está Akane, parecía molesta –dijo Juvia antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el jardín. La seguí dejando a Hijirikawa-kun y Ren en la sala.

Al llegar al jardín no la vimos por ningún lado. Buscamos un poco por la parte delantera, pero no la encontramos. Pasamos a la parte trasera y la encontramos sentada en el césped. Nos acercamos a ella.

-Akane, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Juvia.

-Si, no es nada. Cosas de familia –dijo la rubia mientras miraba al agua cristalina del lago –Será mejor que vaya a pedir perdón a Natsumi, no me gusta comportarme así con él, pero es que a veces me pone de los nervios –la chica se levantó y volvió dentro de la academia.

La sala principal ya estaba vacía. Así que nos dirigimos hacia el comedor para buscar a los chicos. Todos estaban en la cocina del comedor. Entramos.

-¡Déjalo! –Se escuchó que gritaba uno de los chicos.

Al entrar a la cocina vimos a Natsuki cocinando mientras Shou intentaba tirar de él para pararle los pies.

-Shou-chan, le encantará –Dijo Natsuki contento mientras ponía la crema por encima de algunas magdalenas que había hecho.

En el fondo de la cocina podían verse a Ren y Hijirikawa-kun sentados en dos sillas mirando lo que hacía Natsuki con las Magdalenas. Juvia y Akane se quedaron quietas mirando a los dos chicos pelear. Yo caminé hasta situarme al lado de los otros dos chicos que estaban sentados.

-Vosotros –dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina- El profesor os llama.

-¿A quiénes? –preguntó Shou.

-Hijirikawa, Jinguji y Kurusu, según parece hay un problema con las grabaciones.

-¿Qué? –dijo Kurusu.

Los tres chicos se marcharon de la cocina dejándonos solos a Natsuki y a las chicas.

-Akane-chan, prueba una de mis magdalenas –dijo el chico sonriente dando a la rubia la magdalena la cual aceptó.

Natsuki se acercó a mí y a Juvia y nos entregó otra magdalena a cada una.

-Espero que os gusten, venga comer.

Miré la magdalena, no tenían muy buen aspecto, pero no olía nada mal. Miré a las chicas, volví a mirar a la magdalena y con decisión me la fui llevando a la boca. Pero antes de que la magdalena entrara en ella una mano se interpuso entre los dos. Seguí la mano por el brazo y del brazo a la cara hasta ver que era Hijirikawa-kun quien estaba allí.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea que te la comas.

-¡Ah! –dio un pequeño grito Juvia.

Kuru-chan había hecho lo mismo que Hijirikawa-kun conmigo, la había quitado la magdalena impidiendo que se la comiera.

-Natsuki no tiene muy buena mano en la cocina. Será mejor que no lo comáis –dijo Shou temblando.

-Que lio tienen con las canciones –dijo Ren entrando por la puerta mientras movía su melena.

-Pues está rica –dijo Akane mientras masticaba la magdalena de Natsuki con cara de felicidad.

Todos nos quedamos en sock mirando a la rubia que después de comer esa magdalena cogió otra y volvió a comérsela con ganas. Ren se acercó a su lado e intentó pararla, pero la chica no paraba de comer, y lo hacía con una enorme felicidad. Volví a mirar a la Magdalena y al igual que Juvia le di un mordisco, pero al tragármelo me dio una sensación horrible.

-Raisa –dijo Hijiikawa-kun cogiéndome para que no me cayera al suelo.

-Juvia –Shou sentó a la peli azul en la silla y la abanicaba para que no se mareara.

-¿De qué están hechas? –dije mientras deliraba en el suelo.

-Con mucho amor –dijo Natsuki. Se acercó a Juvia -¿Quieres otra? –Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Shou cabreado le golpeó con fuerza la mano haciendo que la magdalena cayera al suelo. Natsuki estaba triste por que Shou le había tirado la magdalena. Después salió corriendo de la cocina dejando todo sucio.

Al poco rato Akane también se marchó sin decir nada a nadie y con otro par de magdalenas en la mano.

-¿Pero qué les pasa a estos dos? –dijo Ren mirando al puerta de la cocina.

Cuando Juvia y yo nos encontramos mejor, entre los cinco recogimos todo el desastre que Natsuki había dejado en la cocina.

Al salir de ella nos dirigimos todos al jardín para tomar el aire después de aquel mal rato que pasamos con las magdalenas.

-¿Cómo ha podido comerse las magdalenas? No eran comestibles, por poco muero –dijo Juvia recordando el sabor de aquellas magdalenas.

-No tengo ni idea, pero la han gustado, se ha comido casi toda la cesta que Natsuki había hecho.

-Siendo primos, puede que esté acostumbrada –dijo Shou- Pero solo de pensar en el sabor ya se me pone mal cuerpo –dijo cayendo a la hierba, tumbándose al lado de Juvia con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al cielo azul.

-¿Tú la has probado Kurusu? –Preguntó Hijirikawa-kun.

-Cuando era pequeño me obligó a comerlas, estuve en cama tres días por la indigestión –dijo al mismo tiempo que temblaba.

Mientras nosotros hablábamos Ren estuvo todo el rato distraído mirando a la academia pero con la mente en otro sitio, seguramente en la rubia que había salido de la cocina sin volver a dar señales por ningún lado.

Era solo la hora de comer, pero la rubia no había aparecido por el comedor y tampoco lo había hecho Natsuki. Ese día era tranquilo, no estaban las voces a gritos de la Natsuki. Comimos tranquilos, aunque un poco preocupados por no ver a la rubia.

-Creo que será mejor buscarlos, no han aparecido en clase y eso podría ser malo. Hemos dicho que estaban enfermos, pero no creo que tarden mucho en sospechar de la mentira –dije a todos.

-Si, me parece una buena idea –contestó Kuru-chan.

Nos separamos en tres grupos. Ren iba solo, yo iba junto a Hijirikawa-kun y Juvia con Kuru-chan.

Dimos muchas vueltas por la academia y los alrededores. Buscamos en las salas de música, en las aulas y en el aula teatro que tenía la academia. Una vez fuera buscamos en la parte delantera del jardín, pero no estaban. Recorrimos el camino que había al lado del lago, pero al llegar al final tampoco los encontramos. Buscamos también en las habitaciones. Tanto en la de Shou como en las demás. Me sorprendí al ver la habitación de Ren y Hijirikawa-kun, era una sola, pero muy bien diferenciados los estilos. Uno de ellos más japonés, y el otro más actual. Se notaba cual era la parte de la habitación de cada uno. Después buscamos en mi habitación, pero estaba completamente vacía.

Cuando el tiempo que habíamos dado se terminó volvimos a la sala principal.

-¿Los habéis visto? –pregunté.

-No, no están por ningún lado, ya me están empezando a preocupar-dijo Juvia recobrando el aliento después de venir corriendo junto a Shou.

-Es posible que quieran estar solos. Después de todo son familia –Dijo Hijirikawa-kun.

-Si, puede que sea lo mejor.

La noche se nos echó encima, marchamos a cenar, y después de esperar otras dos horas a que apareciesen nos marchamos a la habitación.

-¿Pero dónde se habrá metido? ¿No se da cuenta de que la pueden expulsar si sigue con esto?

-No sé qué estará pensando –dije yo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Tanto Juvia como yo ya teníamos el pijama puesto, pero ninguna de las dos podía dormir. Cada una estaba a lo suyo. Yo paseando por la habitación y Juvia afinando la guitarra.

-TKs –dije dando un puñetazo a la pared-. ¿Dónde estará esa chica?

-¡Tranquilízate! –Me gritó Juvia-, me estas poniendo nerviosa. Relájate, ya aparecerá, seguro que cuando mañana nos despertemos estará durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

El tiempo siguió pasando, pero Akane no volvía. Nos metimos en la cama y nos quedamos dormidas, eran las 2 de la mañana y no había dado señales de vida por ningún lado.

Solo había pasado una hora desde que Juvia y yo nos habíamos dormido después de estar tan nerviosas. Nuestra puerta fue golpeada en varias ocasiones. Me despertaba y lo dejaba de escuchar, así que pensé que simplemente sería un sueño. Volví a tumbarme y en mi cabeza volví a escuchar los golpes en la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Juvia desde su cama-. ¿Quién será a estas horas? –dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Me senté en la cama aún con los ojos pegados por las legañas.

-Ya no volveré a coger sueño.

( Top Star Revolution)

La música comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué es eso? –dije mientras salía rápidamente de la cama dejando al peluche en ella.

Juvia abrió la puerta.

-Shou, ¿Qué haces aquí? –detrás de él también estaban Ren y Hijirikawa-kun.

-Será mejor que vengáis rápido,

Ahora ya no era solo música. Podía escucharse como alguien cantaba a todo volumen.

Salimos corriendo de la habitación con los pijamas puestos. Corrimos por el pasillo mientras la música y el cantante seguían sin preocuparse de despertar a la gente.

Llegamos al jardín y seguimos la música que nos llegó hasta el jardín trasero, en donde estaba el escenario que el director había usado el primer día. En el escenario estaba cantando alguien a quien no le esperábamos encontrar.

Su voz sonaba muy distinta a lo que antes habíamos escuchado. Incluso su mirada parecía más fiera que antes y más… atrayente.

-No, mierda, ¿dónde están las gafas? –dijo Kuru-chan mientras las empezaba a buscar por el césped.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Juvia.

-Tenemos que buscar las gafas de Natsuki, antes de que la cosa vaya a peor.

-Gafas pero si las… -le miré y me sorprendí-. No las lleva.

-Vamos, ya os lo explicaré después.

Todos nos pudimos a buscar las gafas, pero me era imposible dejar de escuchar aquella canción. No pegaba nada con el estilo que tenía antes, ahora parecía muy distinto. Y la canción tenía más fuerza. El guitarreo y la fuerza que le ponía era alucinante.

Miré mejor y para mi asombro, detrás de Natsuki estaba Akane tocando la guitarra eléctrica.

-Akane –dije mirando a la chica, algo cambiada desde la última vez que la vi.

Todos miraron al escenario viendo y escuchando la música.

-Parece una persona completamente distinta-dije mirando y sintiendo aquella música.

Era muy distinta a otras canciones que se escucharon hacia una semana, esta canción tenía mucho sentimiento y cada sílaba que Natsuki pronunciaba contenía fuerza que nos llegó hasta nosotros y nos dejó hipnotizados y sin poder dejar de mirar lo que aquel chico cantaba.

La canción había terminado, pero aunque nosotros seguíamos allí, ellos no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia.

-Mierda, ¿Dónde estarán esas gafas? –dijo Shou mientras volvía a buscarlas por el suelo.

Todos nos pusimos como locos buscando las gafas de Natsuki.

-No entiendo nada de lo que pasa –dijo Juvia.

-Cuando Natsuki no tiene las gafas puestas su personalidad varía. Se convierte en Satsuki, digamos que es la versión contraría a Natsuki. Y también es un gran compositor.

-De eso no cabe la menor duda –dije mirando de nuevo al escenario que ahora estaba completamente a oscuras.

-Eso es bastante raro –dijo Hijirikawa-kun.

-Por eso debemos encontrar rápido las gafas y ponérselas o las cosas podrían ser peores de lo que ya son.

Seguimos buscando las gafas. Pero las luces del escenario comenzaron a brillar de nuevo. La música volvió a sonar.

( Club Rocker)

Ahora la que estaba en el medio del escenario era Akane. Tenía el micrófono en la mano y cantaba dándolo todo aunque no tuviera espectadores. Todos nos quedamos de piedra al escucharla cantar. Parecía una persona completamente distinta a la de los días anteriores. Ren, que estaba en ese momento a mi lado se quedó mirando a la Rubia con asombro "Corderita…" Le escuché decir muy bajito. La música era completamente distinta a lo que yo solía escuchar o tocar, pero estaba claro que a la chica esa música la hacía sacar su alma y arrasar en el escenario. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Satsuki estaba detrás de ella en una mesa de mezclas poniendo la música a la Rubia mientras ella no dejaba de pasarlo bien y de algún modo hipnotizarnos a nosotros mientras la veíamos disfrutar.

Vi que Shou se dirigía al escenario poco a poco, silencioso. Llevaba algo en la mano, ¡las gafas! Shou se subió por las escaleras que había en el escenario. Iba muy sigiloso. Vi como Juvia le iba siguiendo.

-Juvia, ¿A dónde vas? –la pregunté.

-Shh, hay que hacerlo con cuidado de que no nos vean. Voy a por las gafas que tiene Akane puestas. Puede que eso sea lo que la hace estar extraña –Juvia siguió.

-¿Gafas? –miré a la rubia, y vi que efectivamente llevaba puestas unas gafas que nunca antes la había visto.

Mientras ella seguía cantando Juvia y Shou se fueron acercando. Hijirikawa-kun me atrajo hasta él. Seguí mirando la actuación. Juvia y Shou llegaron a la vez, cuando la canción se acababa. Shou le puso las gafas a Natsuki, lo que hizo que la música se parara de repente. Juvia se acercó a la chica por atrás y le quitó las gafas con rapidez.

Tanto Natsuki como Akane estaban despistados, no sabían donde se encontraban.

-¿Juvia? –dijo Akane al ver a la peliazul frente a ella.

-¿Shou-chan…? .-dijo Natsuki mirando a todos los lados intentando centrarse.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –gritó una voz. Ren subió rápidamente al escenario.

Las luces de la academia se comenzaron a encender, las del escenario se apagaron a toda rapidez.

Masato me cogió y me llevó hasta detrás de unos arbustos y nos escondimos.

Malamente pude ver como los demás se escondían también.

De la academia vinieron los profesores nuevos. Se pararon en el escenario y miraron un poco por encima.

-Volvamos dentro, puede que simplemente haya sido una broma –dijo uno de ellos. Todos le siguieron de nuevo a la academia.

Suspiré tranquila, por poco nos pillaban, pero algo me decía que la pagaríamos de alguna manera. Hijirikawa-kun y yo salimos del escondite y nos reunimos con todos. Tanto Akane como Natsuki aún estaban despistados.

-Por poco nos pillan –dije algo aliviada.

-Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos a la habitación cuanto antes –contentó Juvia.

Así los siete volvimos a entrar en la academia sigilosamente para que nos fuéramos descubiertos… Pero no tuvimos suerte. Las luces de la sala principal se encendieron de repente dejándonos ver a los profesores que estaban allí y también a algunos de los alumnos que habían despertado con la música.

-¡Weee! –una voz bajó desde el techo.

Era la voz de director que bajaba con un arnés desde el techo.

-Creo que la hemos cagado –dijo Juvia desmoronándose.

-Me parece que ya sabéis porque es todo esto –dijo uno de los profesores que estaban allí.

-Habéis violado una de las normas de la escuela – Los alumnos no deben usar el escenario si no están autorizados a ello –dijo Ringo-sensei enfadada.

-Si, lo sabemos es solo que… -me cortó.

-No hay escusas, las reglas de la escuela están para cumplirse.

-Jinguji, Kurusu, Garuko, Ken –empezó a nombrar uno de los profesores. A él le había visto en alguna película, era muy famoso –os dije expresamente que si las normas de la escuela no se cumplían serían expulsados inmediatamente.

A Juvia se le cayeron algunas lágrimas. Sabía perfectamente que aquello no era solo para los de la clase S, también para los otros tres que estábamos en la clase A.

-Y como lo dicen las reglas, todos vosotros, junto con los de la clase A quedáis expul… -dijo aquel profesor, pero antes de acabar la clase fue cortado.

-Espera Hyuuga-kun –dijo el director bajando desde el techo.

-Director… ya sabe lo que estos chicos han hecho deberíamos…

-Si, es posible. Pero también tenemos que darnos cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

-¿Eh? –ni los profesores ni nosotros entendíamos nada.

-Una canción como esas que han cantado, esas voces, no podemos dejar que por algo así sean expulsados. Esto es una escuela de Artes musicales.

-Pero director –dijo Ringo-sensei sin poder decir nada más.

- No les expulsaré, pero sin embargo no se quedarán impunes –dijo el director con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de que nos pusiera ese castigo fuimos a dejar a Akane y a Natsuki a la habitación ya que los dos de repente se habían quedado dormidos.

Volvimos a bajar aún con el pijama puesto. Bajo la mirada de los profesores fuimos hasta el escenario. Ringo-sensei y Hyuuga-sensei nos dieron nuestros instrumentos.

-Me vengaré de Akane lo prometo –dije mientras comenzaba a recoger la basura que tanto ella como Natsuki habían dejado detrás del escenario.

-¡Natsuki! –dijo Kuru-chan enfadado golpeando el suelo con los pies con mucha fuerza debido a la rabia que tenía.

Juvia simplemente suspiró. Hijirikawa-kun no dijo nada y Ren estuvo sonriendo todo el rato, me gustaría saber en qué piensa.

No nos llevó mucho tiempo limpiar lo que habían dejado. Pero al director no le pareció suficiente y tuvimos también que limpiar los instrumentos de las clases de música de arriba abajo.

Se nos hizo de día mientras limpiábamos. Una vez hubimos terminado todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Al entrar en la habitación vi a la rubia durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Me enfurecí al momento y para no ir a por ella Juvia me tuvo que controlar.

-Raisa para, esto no llevará a ninguna parte –dijo ella mientras hacía fuerza para que no me escapara.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo me sentiré mucho mejor! ¡Déjame Juvia que la mato! –dije gritando por la habitación.

Juvia me sostuvo durante un rato hasta que el despertador de la chica sonó. Juvia consiguió soltarme y me quedé tranquila.

Akane se despertó con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo habéis dormido? –ahora que había conseguido tranquilizarme…

Tras eso, Akane no tuvo espació para correr por la habitación y acabé persiguiéndola por toda la academia para intentar golpearla aunque solo fuera para yo sentirme mejor.

-¡Ven aquí rubiales que te voy a hacer unos arreglitos en el pelo! –dije mientras corría detrás de la chica haciendo que todos los que estaban en sus habitaciones salieran a ver lo que pasaba.

-Raisa ¿Qué te pasa? –gritó ella por los pasillos mientras corria para que no la alcanzara.


	4. Cuarta Nota

Pasaron algunas semanas en que fuimos los hazme reír de la Academia, la verdad es que nos importó poco, no hicimos caso a las cosas que nos decían y seguíamos a lo nuestro sin prestar atención.

Las clases siguieron como siempre. A media mañana, a la hora de comer. En el grupo solo faltaba Shou, que parecía a ver desaparecido completamente. Nadie le había visto desde que las clases habían terminado.

-Alguien ha visto a Shou? –preguntó Juvia cuando entró al comedor.

-No lo siento –dije yo- Puede que esté en su habitación y no se encuentre bien.

-No, Shou-chan estaba muy emocionado esta mañana –dijo Natsuki pensativo mientras le daba un bocado a su comida.

-Pues no sé dónde puede estar, le he buscado por todas partes y no lo encuentro.

-¿Pero necesitas algo de él? –dijo Akane sin encontrar respuesta al porque le buscaba.

-Quedamos en que me ayudaría con una canción, pero no ha aparecido por la sala de música.

-Pues eso ya sí que es raro –dije pensativa.

-Voy a seguir buscando –dijo la chica yéndose corriendo de nuevo por la puerta del comedor.

-Shou-chan, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? –dijo Natsuki antes de salir corriendo dejándonos, a los cuatro que quedábamos en la mesa, mirando cómo se iba detrás de la chica.

Los demás seguimos comiendo tranquilamente mientras hablábamos, menos Hijirikawa-kun que estaba metido en otro sitio y no prestaba atención a la conversación.

Pasado un rato Ren y Akane se marcharon del comedor y nos dejaron a nosotros en la mesa. Me di cuenta de que Hijirikawa-kun apenas había tocado su plato. Ahora que lo pensaba hacia unos días que estaba extraño. Normalmente suele estar pendiente de la clase, pero aquella semana estaba como ido, pensaba en otras cosas y no atendía a nada.

-Hijirikawa-kun, ¿estás bien? –pregunté.

-Sí, no es nada –dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se marchaba sin decir nada más.

Puede que siendo quien era estuviera presionado por su padre, por lo que no quise molestarle y marché al jardín.

Allí tampoco había muchas cosas que hacer, así que con la carpeta siempre a cuestas me dispuse a escribir una canción. Me senté en el banco que había frente al lago y con la tranquilidad de aquel lugar comencé a componer. Al poco de empezar pude sentir una presencia cerca de mí, y así era, allí de pie frente al lago, al lado del banco donde yo estaba sentada, estaba Hijirikawa-kun.

-Hijirikawa-kun, ¿Ocurre algo? –dije dejando de escribir.

El chico no dijo nada y se mantuvo con la mirada perdida en el agua. En la mano, me di cuenta, de que llevaba una hoja.

-Hijirika…wa…-kun esa hoja –él simplemente la apretó y siguió mirando al lago.

No quise molestarse así que seguí a lo mío, pero me estaba comenzando a preocupar bastante.

-¡Shou! ¡Eh Shou! ¿Dónde estás? –Se escuchó gritar una voz –al mirar vi a Juvia con las manos puestas alrededor de la boca para amplificar el sonido de su voz-. Shou ¿Dónde estás? –repetía la chica una y otra vez, pero no recibía respuesta.

-Juvia –la llamé- ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?

-Nada, aún no le he encontrado, no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar.

-Bueno ya aparecerá –dije con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé. El ser bajito le ayuda a esconderse bien –dijo la chica suspirando.

-¡NO SOY BAJITO! –gritó una voz desde algún lugar.

Las dos miramos en todas direcciones, pero no conseguimos encontrar al portador de aquella voz. Encima de nosotras comenzaron a caer algunas hojas. Miramos hacia arriba. Cogido como un koala en una rama horizontal y temblando de miedo, estaba Shou.

-¡Shou! –gritó Juvia al verle.

-Kuru-chan –dije yo al verle allí- ¿Que estás haciendo allí arriba? ¿No le tenías miedo a las alturas?

Shou no dijo nada más e intentó no temblar demasiado para que la rama no se viniera abajo.

-Shou baja, te puedes hacer daño.

-Eso es fácil de decir, pero de hacer… -dijo él con la voz muy temblorosa intentando moverse, pero cuanto más se movía más se movía la rama que amenazaba con caerse al agua.

-Shou-chan –dijo otra voz acercándose a nosotros-. Natsuki corría hacia nuestra posición- Shou-chan, baja de ahí o te harás daño.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó Shou muy nervioso.

Juvia se acercó un poco al árbol en el que se encontraba.

-Shou, voy a subir a por ti –dijo ella acercándose.

-No, no vengas –Shou se cogió con más fuerza a la rama, pero esta ya no aguantaba más y cedió.

-¡Ahh! –gritaba Shou mientras iba cayendo.

Por suerte aquella rama estaba encima del lago, por lo que el agua paró la caída del chico y evitó que se hiciera más daño del necesario. Juvia y Natsuki fueron los primeros en acercarse a Shou.

-Shou-chan ¿Estás bien? –dijo el chico metiéndose en el agua para ayudar al rubiales.

-Sí, estoy bien –dijo el mientras salía completamente empapado y ayudado de Juvia.

Al llegar hasta mi posición golpeé en la cabeza a Shou.

-¡Ay! –El chico se quejó al notar el puño en su cabeza- ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo pelirrosa?! –me gritó él.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías en lo alto del árbol?

-Intentaba superar mi miedo a las alturas –dijo él como última palabra antes de marcharse del lugar.

Juvia y Natsuki le siguieron por detrás. Me quedé en aquel lugar, recordé que Hijirikawa-kun también estaba, pero al mirar hacia su posición, él ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos? –volví a sentarme en el banco a intentar componer, pero debido al cabreo que tenía no conseguí poner una nota al derecho, así que opté por dejarlo y hacer otra cosa. Lo malo, es que no tenía nada que hacer.

Durante un buen rato me quedé sentada en el banco sin hacer nada. Simplemente mirar el agua del lago.

El atardecer comenzaba a hacer aparición por el horizonte. Decidí ir a la habitación a dejar las cosas. Al ir por el pasillo vi que mucha gente se dirigía al comedor. Dejé las cosas en la habitación y volví por los pasillos para, como todos los demás, ir a cenar al comedor. Pero antes de llegar, en la clase de música pude escuchar una bella música que hizo que me detuviera a escucharla.

Quise saber quién era el que estaba tocando, entré lentamente a la habitación, pero cuando lo quise ver, él ya no estaba en ese lugar. Me quedé con ganas de saber de quién eran esas notas de piano que me habían hechizado.

Seguí mi camino hasta el comedor.

-Hola chicos –Dije al sentarme en la mesa junto a todos los demás. Akane y Ren me sonrieron. Los demás parecían tener la mente en otro sitio así que no les quise molestar mucho.

Todos fueron acabando sus platos y se fueron marchando dejándome allí sola.

-Creo que me he pasado con lo de esta tarde –me dije a mi misma.

Esa misma noche, cuando todo el comedor ya estaba vacío pedí permiso para ir a la cocina y poder hacer unos pastelitos, algo que me relajara o que no me hiciera pensar en los demás.

Entré a la cocina y cogí algunos de los ingredientes que necesitaba, harina, azúcar, huevos, levadura. Pero me faltaba alguno de ellos que no les encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿Pero dónde está? –dije mientras miraba por todos lados intentando encontrar el chocolate blanco y los aromas para darle más sabor a los pasteles.

Volví a la mesa de trabajo y encontré encima de esta el chocolate.

-¿Y esto? –dije al cogerla.

-Creo que el chocolate negro quedará mejor con la vainilla –dijo una voz tras de mí.

-Hijirikawa-kun –dije al verle.

-Toma –dijo entregándome un bote-. No eches mucho o tendrá demasiado sabor.

-Lo sé gracias –dije tomando el bote con una sonrisa.

El chico camino hacia la puerta.

-Espera, ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto un poco distante desde hace algunos días.

-Estoy bien –dijo con su habitual tono antes de salir de la cocina sin decir otra palabra.

Yo seguí a lo mío sin saber cómo ayudar a Hijirikawa-kun ya que él no me decía nada.

Mientras la masa estaba en el horno me dediqué a limpiar toda la superficie que había manchado con el chocolate y los demás ingredientes.

Saqué las magdalenas del horno y las dejé que se enfriasen un poco antes de terminar de decorarlas.

-¡WOOOOW! –comenzó a decir una voz. Me asusté no sabía de donde venía aquella extraña voz.

-Buenos días señorita –dijo aquel ser delante de mí, mientras colgaba del techo.

-¡Director! ¿Pero qué hace? –quité las magdalenas de debajo suya por si se acababa cayendo para que no lo hiciera encima de ellas y se me jodiera el trabajo.

-Yo, el director sé todo lo que pasa en la escuela, y tú, no deberías estar a estas horas aquí.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba tranquilizarme y pedí la cocina prestada a las cocineras.

-WOOOW, ya veo –dijo él mirando toda la cocina-. La has recogido eso está bien. ¡Hasta luego! –dijo volviendo por el mismo lugar por el que se había marchado.

No supe cómo reaccionar ante aquello así que solo me dejé llevar y acabé con las magdalenas. Hice las suficientes para todos.

Fuera de la cocina escuché correr así que me quedé quieta y rezando para que no se acercaran aquí, aunque sabía que al menos uno de ellos se tiraría de cabeza a una de las magdalenas.

Con mucha rapidez, por la puerta apareció en primer lugar Kuru-chan, al que le tuve que quitar el plato de las magdalenas para que no las tirara. Tras él apareció Natsuki y tras él las chicas y Ren por último.

-¡Raisa! –gritó Shou al quitarle las magdalenas. Natsuki no supo pararse y acabó encima del pequeño cuerpo de Shou -¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! –gritó Shou por toda la cocina.

-Lo siento Shou-chan, ha sido sin querer.

Los dos se levantaron.

-¿Y esas magdalenas Raisa? –preguntó Akane.

-Las he hecho en señal de paz, parece ser que hoy me he pasado con mucha gente y quería disculparme –dije mientras sacaba las cosas para terminar de preparar las magdalenas.

-¡RAISA DAME UNA! –Me gritó Shou-. ¡ouch! –recibió una pequeña torta de mi parte por ser tan pesado.

-Tendrás que esperar –dije yo mientras terminaba de prepararlas.

Antes de empezar a terminarlas vi que en la puerta había otras dos personas. Una de ellas pelirrojo y la otra peliazul, pero no era Hijirikawa-kun.

-Pasad, hay suficientes para todos –dije dándoles paso a la cocina.

Los dos chicos se colocaron alrededor de la mesa.

-Me llamo Raisa Masamune –dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Ittoki Otoya –dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo Ichinose Tokiya –dijo el otro chico con el humor más serio que el otro.

Todos nos presentamos.

Terminé de preparar las magdalenas y dejé que cada uno cogiera una. Mientras tanto yo esperaba que en algún momento apareciera Hijirikawa-kun por la puerta, pero por más que esperé, no entró.

Todos se marcharon con una sonrisa en el rostro y alguno de ellos, sobretodo Shou, a quien Juvia tuvo que limpiar, con crema pastelera en los labios.

Ya era muy tarde y estaba segura de que ya no aparecería por ningún sitio, así que terminé de recoger. Coloqué las dos magdalenas que quedaban en una cajita pequeña y salí de allí con ellas.

Subí las escaleras para ir a los dormitorios, por la ventana vi que había una persona mirando el lago.

-Hijirikawa-kun… -dije al verle.

No dudé ni un segundo y marché al jardín. El aire era desagradable aunque soplaba con debilidad.

-Hijirikawa-kun ¿Ocurre algo? –dije al verle tan en sus pensamientos.

En su mano seguía llevando el mismo papel que le había visto en la tarde, me preguntaba que sería.

-Hijirikawa-kun… -dije acercándome un poco más a él-. ¿Estás bien?

Él parecía estar ido.

-Buenas noches – dije yo al ver que él no decía nada.

Me di la vuelta y di dos pasos antes de que alguien me cogiera del brazo y tirara de mí. Me llevó cerca del lago, me apoyó con cuidado sobre el tronco de un árbol y me aprisionó con uno de los brazos mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Hijirikawa-kun? ¿Qué haces? –dije algo asustada por su comportamiento.

Noté que poco a poco él se iba acercando más a mí.

-¿Qué, que haces? –le dije mientras se iba acercando más a mí. Sentía sus labios demasiado cerca de mí. Pero en el último momento cambió el rumbo hasta quedar su boca con mi oreja en la que me susurró.

-Necesito tu ayuda –me dijo al oído.

-¿Mi ayuda? –vi su cara, parecía igual que siempre, pero algo me decía que no era así.

-¿Me ayudarías a componer una canción? –dijo mientras me tendía el papel que había permanecido en su mano durante todo el día – ¿podrías ayudarme con la música de esta letra? –dijo el mientras se separaba de mí y volvía a ser el chico serio de siempre.

Leí la letra por encina, ciertamente era bonita.

-¿Y esto?- le pregunté.

-¿Podrás hacerlo? –dijo él queriendo marcharse.

-Espera, ¿pero esto es por alguien? Últimamente estás más reservado que de costumbre, no sé cómo tomarme eso, si te he hecho algo, me gustar…

-No has sido tú, es por otra persona –dijo el chico mientras se marchaba sin dirigirme ninguna otra palabra.

Tras aquel rechazo, volví a entrar en el edificio con la cabeza cabizbaja. Llegué a la habitación con cuidado ya que las chicas ya estaban metidas en la cama. Dejé la caja de las magdalenas en la mesilla y me puse en el escritorio. Dejé la letra sobre la mesa y me puse a mirarla una y otra vez. No sabía por dónde empezar así que por más que la miraba no hacía nada. Así que tras estar un rato allí me marche a intentar dormir un poco.

Durante bastante rato estuve dando vueltas en la cama mientras mi mente no paraba de viajar tanto por el presente como por el pasado.

-"¿Qué le pasará? –me dije a mi misma pensando en Hijirikawa-kun-. ¿Por qué no confía en mí?"

Al final de tanto pensar me quedé dormida mientras abrazaba al peluche con el que dormía.

Al día siguiente al despertarme, como todos los días, marché al baño antes de que las chicas despertaran. Me duché tranquilamente y volví a la habitación antes de que ellas se despertaran. Me vestí e hice la cama, todo en silencio. Cuando iba a salir vi una foto en el suelo, al lado de la cama de Juvia. La recogí y pude ver, en ella, dos personas abrazándose. Pude ver a una niña sonriente, pero la otra persona estaba de espaldas y solo podía verle el pelo el cual era de color azul como el de la chica.

Sonreí al ver aquella estampa familiar. Dejé la foto en la mano de Juvia y salí de la habitación sin hacer nada de ruido y con mi guitarra a cuestas.

Antes de ir a desayunar, ya que el comedor a las 7:30 de la mañana no estaría abierto, marché a la sala de música aprovechando que la mayoría de la gente estaría aún en la cama. Entré a ella y coloqué la partitura en el suelo, colocándome yo delante de ella, sentada en el suelo. Afiné la guitarra y fui nota por nota intentando crear la música para la letra que Hijirikawa-kun me había dado. Se me ocurrían algunas cosas para la letra, pero en todas ellas parecía faltar algo.

Al mirar la hora vi que ya eran las 8:30, por lo que la gente ya se habría despertado y estarían desayunando. Guardé todo y bajé a desayunar dejando las cosas en aquél aula.

Al llegar al comedor los únicos que ya estaban allí eran Shou y Natsuki, que estaban desayunando en una de las mesas.

Al coger la comida me acerqué a ellos y me senté en una de las sillas vacías que había.

-Buenos días –dije al sentarme.

-Buenos días Raisa-chan –dijo Natsuki muy contento.

-Raisa, Raisa mira, mira –dijo Shou colocándome un papel en la cara.

-Kuru-chan, no veo nada –dije consiguiendo quitarme el papel de encima. Lo leí detenidamente quedando impresionada por lo que ese papel significaba-. ¿Esto es? –Shou estaba con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza-. Es un guión.

-Sitio, pasado mañana hay una audición –dijo muy animado hasta que se acordó-. El problema es que…

-Las alturas, ¿verdad? –él asintió-. Normalmente Hyuga-sensei está siempre escalando o cosas así y…

-Estoy segura de que lo harás genial –dije sonriendo para animarle.

-Raisa –dijo él sorprendido.

-Desde que eras pequeño te ha gustado ver sus películas y poder estar junto a él en una de ellas –dije sonriendo-. Estoy segura de que si realmente lo quieres, conseguirás hacerlo.

Los dos sonreímos.

Salimos los dos del comedor, él se dirigió a su clase, yo iba en la dirección contraria, hacia la mía, pero antes incluso que llegar al pasillo de estas me encontré con Ren.

-Ren ¿Qué haces aquí? –dije mientras él seguía acercándose a mí.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome al jardín.

-¿Qué os ha dado a todos con arrastrarme? –dije mientras me sacaba de la mansión.

-Tienes que enterarte de varias cosas que nadie más sabe.

-¿Me estás asustando? –dije viendo la cara de cabreado que tenía.

-Sé que eres muy amiga suya, y tienes que hablar con él.

-¿Pero qué pasa, de qué hablas?

No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué todo el mundo actuaba de manera extraña?

-Jinguji –se escuchó decir una voz.

-Si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo –dijo Ren encarándose a la persona que se acercaba.

-No tienes ningún derecho.

-Ella debe saberlo.

-Nadie debe de saberlo –dijo Hijirikawa-kun cabreándose con su compañero.

-¡EEEEEHHH! –paré la pelea-. ¿Se puede saber que está pasando?

Los dos se miraron, Ren cerró los ojos y se marchó con las manos en el bolsillo.

-Será mejor que él te lo diga, sabe más de esto que yo –dijo mientras se marchaba sin volver a mirar atrás.

Miré a Hijirikawa-kun, pero él de nuevo volvía a estar en su mundo. Sabía que aunque preguntara no me iba a hacer caso, así que no quise preguntar nada y simplemente comencé a marcharme de nuevo a la mansión y de ella a clase. Pero antes de conseguir dar tres pasos una mano me detuvo.

-Espera –dijo Hijirikawa-kun.

-No es necesario que me lo cuentes, no voy a preguntar –dije ya cansada de intentar llevarnos bien y de solo llevarme palos.

-No es necesario que preguntes nada. No soy nada bueno mostrando mis sentimientos, al menos aquí. ¿Quedamos después de comer en la cocina? –me miró sonriente-, Me gustaría que me enseñaras a hacer esas magdalenas –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Le miré, parecía distinto al de ayer, puede que ahora me contara lo que tanto le preocupaba.

Los dos nos marchamos a clase y no se habló más del tema. Durante el almuerzo, Shou estuvo muy animado contando varias de las películas en las que había trabajado Hyuga Ryuga como protagonista. Me gustaba verle de esa manera, al menos no pensaba en las alturas que era lo que más miedo le daba. Durante la comida, Hijirikawa-kun siguió estando en su mundo sin apenas enterarse de lo que se hablaba en la mesa.

Tras el almuerzo y de despedirnos de todos, pedimos a las cocineras que nos dejaran la cocina, después obviamente la limpiaríamos nosotros sin problemas.

Los dos éramos iguales en cuanto a cocina se trataba, nos tranquilizaba y nos hacía olvidar todo. Metimos las magdalenas en el horno, limpiamos todo lo que habíamos manchado de harina y de otras cosas y nos sentamos a esperar a que terminaran de hacerse. Esperé a que, si él quería, me contara lo que le pasaba.

-Raisa, esto yo… -comenzó, tenía mi total atención y mi apoyo y ayuda-. No soy nada bueno en esto, nunca he tenido a alguien que me demostrara un poco de cariño o de amor, por lo que no sé cómo reaccionar cuando alguien de mi alrededor intenta ayudarme. Simplemente no entiendo cómo reaccionar.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré si me dejas –le cogí de la mano y le sonreí.

-Eres una buena amiga –dijo él.

-Dime que es lo que te pasa.

-Mañana hará 15 años que mis padres se divorciaron.

-Lo siento mucho –dije sin saber si funcionaria.

-Gracias. El problema no es ese, el problema es que cuando mi madre se marchó de casa –hizo una pequeña pausa-, se llevó a alguien muy querido para mí.

-¿Muy querido? –dije. Él asintió.

-A mi hermana –me dijo mirándome con sus habituales ojos serios-. Ella lo era todo para mí, siempre estábamos juntos, ella apenas tenía unos 3 años.

-¿Y no sabes dónde está? –dije.

-Lo sé.

-Pues vamos a buscarla –dije animada intentando animarle a él.

-No es necesario, no hay que ir muy lejos –dijo él mientras sacaba del bolsillo una foto y me la entregaba. Miré la foto y me quedé asombrada cuando vi de quien se trataba-. Ella está en la escuela –me dijo mientras me miraba sin apartar la mirada.


	5. Quinta nota

-Hijirikawa-kun, ¿Estás seguro de esto? –dije mientras miraba una y otra vez la foto.

-Sí, estoy 100% seguro de que ella es mi hermana, el problema es que han pasado demasiados años para que ella me reconozca –dijo desanimándose. Sacó las magdalenas del horno y las dejó sobre la mesa –. Además, no es mucho, pero es algo que tenemos en común por que lo heredamos de nuestra madre, mira –señaló la foto-. Ella tiene el mismo lunar que yo, solo que en el lado contrario, como lo tiene nuestra madre.

-Sí, ya entiendo, la verdad es que sois bastante parecidos ahora que me fijo –dije mirando la foto y entregándosela a Hijirikawa-kun para que la guardara.

-Por eso quería que me ayudaras con la canción. Esa canción nos la enseñó nuestra madre, era una nana y sé que ella la recordará si consigo cantarla –sonreí al verle de esa manera, en sus ojos había mucha tristeza pero sé que estaba luchando por vencerla y poder decírselo-. Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Cumpleaños? –dije.

-Sí, su cumple es en una semana y me gustaría decírselo ese día, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Te ayudaré, te lo prometo, siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites –dije sonriendo.

Cada uno cogimos una magdalena y nos la comimos juntos.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer, pero he de pedirte que le confieses esto a alguien más. Nosotros solos no podremos hacerlo y sé que a Ren y Akane les hará mucha ilusión saberlo, podemos hacer una fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Crees que eso le gustará? –preguntó.

-Sé, estoy segura. Podemos hacerla fuera en el jardín. Mañana hay puente, por lo que la gente no vendrá a la escuela en al menos 4 días, tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacer la fiesta y que ella no se entere.

- Bien, confío en ti. Pero, no quiero que todos los sepan.

-Prefieres que digamos que simplemente es el cumpleaños de ella.

-Sí, me parece una mejor opción.

-Avisaré a Kuru-chan. Seguro que él consigue distraerla lo suficiente como para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños –el chico asintió sin ningún problema.

Bien, esa misma tarde los dos nos pusimos manos a la obra. Hijirikawa-kun y yo les contamos a los demás lo que pasaba y que necesitaríamos su ayuda para poder preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero tenía que ser un secreto. Todos empezaron a dar muy buenas ideas.

-Bien, ¿Entonces todos sabemos cuál es nuestra misión? –todos asintieron y empezamos manos a la obra

Al día siguiente Shou y Juvia se marcharon a la audición de Shou por lo que no pudieron ayudar a prepararla, pero éramos muchos y lo conseguiríamos hacer.

Mientras tanto a mí se me ocurrió hacer la música de esa nana un poco más movida para que todos disfrutaran y sobretodo que Hijirikawa-kun consiguiera decírselo a su hermana.

Estaba segura de que todos querrían participar en la canción, por lo que uno a uno se lo fui diciendo, menos a Hijirikawa-kun que quería que para él fuera una sorpresa. Todos se decidieron a participar. Tokiya e Ittoki se colocaron en el coro. Ren y los demás con su instrumento quedando Akane en la batería yo en el piano. Uno por uno grabamos la canción en el aula de grabación.

-He hecho unos pequeños ajustes en la canción que espero que apruebes. Sé que es una nana, pero quería darle un poco más de emoción además de que todos han colaborado en hacerla.

-Seguro que es genial –me dijo Hijirikawa-kun-. Bien, haré una prueba.

-¿Ahora? –dije yo.

-Sí, ahora es un buen momento ya que no está.

-Buena idea.

Hijirikawa-kun se metió dentro de la caja de grabación y yo le puse la música desde fuerza. Me sentí genial cuando vi que él mismo, solo escuchando el ritmo de la música había comenzado a cantarla

Al salir.

-Es genial, estoy segura de que como es ella ahora le encantará –dijo el volviendo a la sala de mezclas.

- Gracias estoy segura de que no se olvidará de este día –dije yo con una enorme sonrisa mientras terminaba de preparar la música y hacía que todo cuadrase en la letra.

Los preparativos iban muy bien, por lo que nos permitimos un día de descanso antes del gran día.

Shou y Juvia se pasaban el día en el rodaje ya que él iba pasando las pruebas para ser el compañero de "el príncipe de la lucha" y ese día se decidía al fin quien sería el compañero.

Llegamos al escenario donde se rodaba la película. Vimos a Juvia y nos reunimos con ella.

-Juvia –gritó Akane. La chica nos saludó al vernos llegar.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó ella.

-¡Shuo-chan! –gritó con energía Natsuki- Buena suerte.

Obviamente Shou le escuchó y nos miró a todos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya entiendo –dijo Juvia sonriente de que hubiéramos ido a apoyarles.

-¿Cómo le va? –dije yo llegando en último lugar junto a Hijirikawa-kun.

-Bien, aunque está muy nervioso, en las anteriores pruebas no había estado tan nervioso, pero en esta… -dijo Juvia mirándole sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Me acerqué a la altura de Juvia, mientras Hijirikawa-kun se quedaba tras de mí.

-No me digas que… -dije yo al ver a lo que se tenía que enfrentar.

-Sí, la última prueba es… -todos prestaron atención- escalar la montaña –dijo Juvia poniéndole intensidad y suspense a la frase.

Miré a Kuru-chan, el pobre estaba temblando y no podía tranquilizarse.

-"Kuru-chan" –dije al verle de esa manera.

Quería ayudarle, quería que él consiguiera el papel.

-Tres, y acción –dijo el director.

El otro chico que hacía la prueba corrió subió la montaña con dificultad y salvó a la chica que estaba encima de ella a punto de ser lanzada al vacío, por quien imaginé que sería el malo de la película.

-Bien, corten –dijo el director levantándose de su asiento felicitando al chico-. Bien coloquemos las piedras que se han caído y sigamos con la prueba, a ver si conseguimos terminarla antes de comer –dijo el director volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

Tardaron un poco en colocar todas las cosas en la montaña de nuevo. Shou cada vez estaba más nervioso. De repente comenzó a llover con intensidad.

-Bien, esto es lo que nos faltaba –el director suspiró-. Bien, cuando acabe la lluvia seguiremos con la prueba, vamos a comer –dijo el director levantándose y marchándose de allí.

Shou se quedó parado en el mismo lugar mirando como caía la lluvia fuera del plató.

Me mataba verle así. Juvia estaba también de los nervios, parecía que había una gran química entre ellos. Cuando todos se marcharon a comer, Juvia saltó la valla y corrió a abrazar a Shou por la espalda. Los vi en la lejanía. Quise acercarme, pero Hijirikawa-kun me paró y negó con la cabeza, como si hubiera sabido lo que iba a hacer.

-Es mejor dejarlos a solas en estos momentos.

Ren, Akane, Natsuki, Tokiya, Ittoki, Hijirikawa-kun y yo nos marchamos dejándoles solos en aquel lugar.

Mientras esperábamos que todo volviera a empezar se me ocurrió algo que podría hacer que Shou consiguiera subir la montaña, pero nos tendríamos que colar por lo que es posible que no nos dejaran volver a uno de esos lugares, pero había que intentarlo. Le conté a Hijirikawa-kun y los demás el plan y estuvieron encantados de ayudarme. Nos colamos en el plató. Cogimos todas las cámaras y las conectamos con todas las pantallas que hubiera en el plató. La cosa era que ninguno de los dos nos viera porque si no el plan se chafaría. Cuando estuvieron todas las cámaras conectadas comenzamos a grabar a Juvia Y a Shou.

Sus palabras, gestos y todo se podían ver por las televisiones que estaban dentro de los camerinos y en la caseta donde estaban comiendo.

Juvia seguía abrazada a Shou sin decir nada, sin girarse, solo la miraba de reojo tocando las manos de ella con las suyas. La cogió, le separó de él y se giró quedando los dos, cara a cara.

-¿Por qué lloras? –dijo Shou viendo las lágrimas de Juvia caer por sus mejillas-. El que debería llorar soy yo –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Pero por mí es por lo que estas así, en estas condiciones –dijo Juvia mirándole a los ojos mientras los suyos seguían llorando.

Todos les íbamos grabando como si fuéramos profesionales.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti no estaría aquí, eso es cierto, pero es gracias a ti que he conseguido llegar a este lugar.

-Pero tu miedo…

-Si sé que estás conmigo soy capaz de escalar cualquier montaña con tal de saber que te sientes orgulloso de mí.

Shou cogió a Juvia y la dio un gran abrazo mientras la acariciaba el pelo.

Mientras nosotros íbamos con las cámaras Ren se encargaba de vigilar que nadie viniera.

-Vamos corred –dijo apresurado.

Todos dejamos las cámaras y salimos corriendo a escondernos para que nadie nos viera.

-¡BRAVÍSIMO! ¡ESPECTACULAR! –dijo el director saliendo de uno de los camerinos mientras caminaban a donde estaban los dos chicos.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijeron los dos mirando como todos les iban aplaudiendo y se acercaban a ellos.

El director cogió las manos de Juvia y la elevó.

-Querida, ¿Qué haces que no has sido una de las chicas que se han presentado a la prueba? –dijo el director con los ojos brillantes mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica.

-¿Eh? –dijo ella sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

-¡Vamos! –El director empujó a Juvia hasta los brazos de una mujer- Llevárosla de aquí, peinarla, maquilladla, vestirla y vamos con la prueba –dijo él dirigiéndose a todos-. El ambiente lluvioso le dará mayor importancia a la escena –dijo mientras enfatizaba su ánimo-. Vamos, todo el mundo a sus puestos. Ahora será este chico –dijo acercándose a Shou- quien hará la prueba, tendrás que salvar a la chica de las garras del malvado Feigenbaum que quiere matarla por ser la princesa del reino –dijo mientras escenificaba un desmayo como el de una mujer.

Todos nos sentimos orgullosos de eso.

-Lo que habéis hecho no está nada bien –dijo una voz tras nosotros.

Todos nos giramos a la vez descubriendo a Hyuga Ryuga tras nosotros.

-¡Sensei!-dijimos al unísono.

Él nos miró con su mirada de pocos amigos como de costumbre.

-Sensei, esto… nosotros –intenté explicarme.

-No tienes que decir nada, está bien eso de ayudar a alguien, pero debe hacerlo por él solo.

-Si sensei –dije cabizbaja.

-De todas maneras, lo que habéis conseguido es que se tranquilice, eso es algo bueno, nunca se debe actuar con nervios. Os felicito –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el director.

-Salgamos de aquí –dijo Ren.

Todos volvimos detrás de la valla y esperamos a que todo funcionara y consiguiera el papel.

Todos volvieron a su asiento. Juvia se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña. La habían puesto un vestido acorde con la época en la que se rodaba la peli.

-Jamás me hubiera esperado verla vestida de esta manera –dijo Akane mirando la pantalla que teníamos al lado.

-Bien, comenzamos, silencio, cámara, tres y acción.

La escena comenzó.

-jajaja, no conseguirás escalar la montaña, es demasiado para ti. Solo podría hacerlo el "Principe" y ahora está muerto jajaja –dijo el malvado riéndose mientras mantenía a Juvia cogida y no la soltaba.

Juvia intentaba librarse de aquel hombre, realmente ella tenía mucho talento para la interpretación al igual que Shou. La corona que Juvia llevaba en la cabeza cayó debido al forcejeo. Shou lo vio y la cogió al vuelo antes de que se rompiera contra el suelo. Miró la montaña y se quedó paralizado.

-"Vamos Kuru-chan" –dije.

Se me ocurrió otra idea, aunque esta era más arriesgada que la anterior ya que estaban todos allí. Salté la vaya con cuidado de que no me vieran, me acerqué al aparato de música. Coloqué mi reproductor de música y subí el volumen, elegí la canción y play.

(Otokogi Zenkai Go!Fight!)

La canción comenzó lenta, pero poco a poco comenzó a subirse el volumen de esta. Era una canción que compuso Shou hace tiempo. Él mismo me dijo que esa canción le hacía sentir que podía confiar en sí mismo. Shou escuchó la canción, le vi sonreír con alegría. Le vi susurrar algo, pero no llegué a escucharle.

-"Vamos Kuru-chan tu puedes- le dije desde mi posición"

El chico volvió a mirar a Juvia.

-¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya Feigenbaum! –le gritó mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

-Ja, no conseguirás alcanzarme.

Volvió a mirar a la montaña. Tomó aire e impulso y comenzó a correr hacia ella. Dio un salto y se agarró a las primeras rocas que encontró poco a poco siguió escalando sin mirar abajo. Siguió una a una con paso firme y teniendo solo un objetivo que cumplir, salvar a la chica del malo. Hubo uno de los momentos que una roca se desprendió y miró abajo.

-¡Espérame te salvaré! – la gritó a Juvia.

Siguió escalando llegando al final de esta. Subió a la cima de la montaña haciendo una pequeña pirueta en el aire y aterrizó de pie.

-¡Sueltala!

-jajaja tendrás que arrebatármela.

El malo dejó a la chica al borde del abismo. Pero antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Shou le propició una patada y un puñetazo y cayó de la montaña por el lado contrario al que estaban las cámaras. Shou se dio prisa y ayudó a la chica a subir a la montaña de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien princesa? –preguntó Shou a Juvia.

-Sí, gracias a ti el reino se ha salvado, no sé cómo agradecéroslos.

.No será necesario agradecimiento –dijo él.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que los labios de ambos quedaron completamente unidos.

-Bien, corten –Dijo el director- una escena perfecta, el papel es tuyo chaval –dijo el hombre con entusiasmo señalando a Shou-. Y claro está no podemos hacer otra cosa que… -puso intensidad en la pausa-. Elegirte a ti como la princesa del reino –dijo el director con el mismo énfasis.

Volví junto a los demás y todos estaban con una enorme sonrisa, incluso Hyuga-sensei

-Tenemos que irnos a preparar lo último de la fiesta –dijo Akane-. Seguro que le hará mucha ilusión.

Tras un signo de aprobación por nuestra parte, nos marchamos dejando a Shou y a Juvia allí.

Volvimos a la academia, y como ya supuse no había nadie allí salvo los profesores que quedaban y el director, que no tuvo problemas en dejarnos hacer la fiesta.

Invitamos a todos los profesores incluidos a los nuevos. Y también a su madre, no podíamos dejarla fuera.

Ya era de noche y estaba todo preparado para cuando ellos volvieran.

-Bien, ¿la tarta?

-Lista –dijo Ittoki

-¿La comida?

-Lista –dijo Ren

-Escenario listo, instrumentos. ¿Globos?

-Listos y preparados –dijo Akane muy contenta.

-Bien, pues ya está todo preparado.

Hijirikawa-kun llevaba un tiempo sin aparecer, pero pude imaginar donde estaba.

-Bien ahora solo falta esperar a que Tokiya nos avise de que ya están aquí y podremos empezar con la fiesta.

Miré como había quedado el jardín, estaba precioso y sé que le gustaría.

Esperamos durante un rato, incluso ya se había hecho de noche y tuvimos que encender las luces pero eso no era problema, con las luces del jardín tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Terminamos de sacar las cosas que quedaban dentro de la Academia, como las cosas de picar.

-Todos a sus puestos, están en la puerta –dijo Tokiya acercándose a nosotros.

Todos nos escondimos dentro de la academia para que no nos vieran, aunque dejamos todo a la vista para que se llevara la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me quieres llevar al jardín? –se escuchaba decir a Juvia.

-Porque a estas horas se pone muy bonito y parece mágico –escuché lo que decía Kuru-chan y me reí a carcajadas porque no le veía diciendo algo como eso y seguro que había puesto mala cara al decirlo.

Les vimos, por la ventana, aparecer. Llegaron al jardín trasero. Se quedaron parados cuando vieron toda la preparación.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó ella.

Todos salimos de la academia y nos tiramos encima de Juvia.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –dijimos todos a la vez.

La pobre no tenía palabras.

-Gracias –dijo ella cuando consiguió hablar.

Nos dio las gracias uno a uno hasta llegar a su madre a la que abrazó con mucho cariño.

-Felicidades cielo –la dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias mamá –dijo Juvia contenta.

-Bueno. Esto es una fiesta vamos todos a pasarlo bien –dijo Akane mientras ponía la música a todo volumen.

Todos los que estábamos allí lo pasábamos bien. Comíamos y bailábamos. Incluso los profesores se lo pasaban bien.

Juvia presentó a Kuru-chan a su madre, y este se puso rojo como un tomate al verse en aquella situación.

-Se lo estarás recordando toda la vida, ¿Verdad? –me dijo Akane.

-Toda la vida. Jajaja, hay que verle lo tímido que es con Juvia, y eso que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos –Akane y yo reímos a la vez viendo como intentaba no ponerse colorado mientras Juvia le tenía cogido del brazo y la madre hablaba con él.

Pero aunque todo el mundo se lo pasara bien, Hijirikawa-kun parecía que no lo hacía. El chico estaba solo en una parte del jardín. Me acerqué a él.

-¿Ocurre algo? – le dije al acercarme.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es por algo que has hablado con tu madre? –dije preocupada.

-En parte. Realmente no estoy seguro de si ella reconocerá la canción y no quiero hacer algo de lo que probablemente me arrepienta después.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –dije yo-. No te vas a arrepentir. Seguramente a ella la haya pasado lo mismo que a ti. La diferencia es que tú has conseguido recordar quien era, ahora la tienes que ayudar a ella a recordarlo.

Él no me miró, no estaba seguro de nada.

-Esto no te lo he dicho, pero -dije haciendo una pausa para tomar aire-…Ella duerme todas las noches con una foto. ¿Quieres saber lo que hay en ella? –Él me miró esperando a que le sacara de dudas-. Es ella cuando era pequeña sonriendo, y es llevada por otra persona. No se ve la cara de esa persona por que seguramente la foto está hecha así a propósito. Y sabes qué, el chico se parece a ti.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Sí, ella sabe que hay alguien al que no conoce, y estoy segura de que desea ponerle cara al chico de la foto. ¿Por qué no la ayudas a lograrlo? –dije mirándole.

Vi que se había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro y una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

-Sí, lo haré, tienes razón.

Me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hasta llegar a la parte trasera del escenario, en donde estaba el equipo de música.

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo –le animé.

Preparé el CD ya grabado solo con la música de la canción. Se escuchó un sonido agudo que pertenecía al micrófono cuando se encendía.

**(Till de Last** **)**

Comenzó una música de piano tranquila. Masato salió al escenario caminando, sujetando el micro con firmeza. Yo le miraba desde atrás animándole todo lo que podía . Cuando la música cogió ritmo todos miraron al escenario con una sonrisa.

Masato comenzó a cantar en el momento justo. Poco a poco las luces también hacían su aparición en el escenario. mostrando quien cantaba.

-Esa es… -dijo Juvia desde el suelo mientras veía como Masato cantaba la canción que era de su niñez.

Le estaba poniendo mucha fuerza a la canción. Todos los que allí estaban le miraban con una sonrisa, incluidos los profesores.

Masato miró a Juvia y Juvia a Masato. En la pantalla que había detrás de masato comenzaron a salir distintas imágenes que corroboraban que ellos dos eran hermanos. Salían los dos jugando en el jardín de su casa. O Masato curando las heridas de la pequeña Juvia.

Juvia ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas de la emoción. Miró a su madre y esta, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Juvia volvió a mirar a Masato y comenzó a cantar en bajito la misma canción que él cantaba en ese momento. Masato sé que vio aquello. Shou tomó a Juvia de la mano y la llevó junto al escenario. Masato la cogió de la mano y la subió por las escaleras que había. Cogí otro micrófono y se lo entregué a Juvia. Y la parte más alta de la canción, comenzaron a cantar los dos juntos hasta el final de la canción.

Al terminar la canción los dos se quedaron mirándose. Los que estaban mirando el escenario aplaudieron enérgicamente, Shou silbó de emoción.

A Juvia se le habían saltado las lágrimas y no podía hablar.

-Onii-san… -dijo Juvia muy bajito.

-Mei… -dijo Hijirikawa-kun mientras la secaba las lágrimas.

Juvia se abrazó a su hermano con fuerza y él a ella con mucho cariño.

Desde el suelo la madre lloraba por el reencuentro de sus hermanos.

Después de aquel momento de lágrimas y felicidad la fiesta prosiguió esta vez teniendo un pequeño karaoke en el escenario en el que todos participamos incluso el director que más que cantar bailaba y no se le entendía nada.

Todos lo pasamos bastante bien. La comida que hicieron Hijirikawa-kun y Ren estaba bastante buena.

La fiesta duró hasta las 3 a.m pero nadie se quejó ya que todos lo estábamos pasando bien. Para finalizar el acto manteamos a la cumpleañera hasta que acabó en brazos de Kuru-chan.

Los dos hermanos estuvieron la mayor parte de la noche juntos junto a la madre, y eso es lo que mejor podían hacer, una reunión familiar. Ese fue el primer momento en el que vi a Hijirikawa-kun realmente feliz.

Recogimos todo y nos marchamos a dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día.


End file.
